When All Seems Lost
by Darksunshine01
Summary: Hilary finds an injured boy, Kai, and decides to help him. But what dangers will this boy bring to her? Kai and Hilary pairing. Rating may go up in time.
1. Chapter 1

_Hey its me again with my new story _**When All is Lost**_. It is a Hillary/Kai story. It takes _

_place before the Bladebreakers are formed. Kai doesn't know Tyson, Hillary, or any of _

_the others. Hillary knows Tyson and Kenny only from the series. Hillary also beyblades._

_I hope it isn't a __horrible story like all my others... I hope you enjoy it if you can... Please review_

_afterwards and tell me if I should continue with this story also tell me if you liked it, and_

_you can give me ideas if you want too... Ok enough of me talking on with the story!_

_

* * *

_

Here is some things you should know about the characters. They are all in there G-Rev.

outfits. Hillary is wearing V-force outfit though.

Kai- 17

Hillary- turning 16 soon

Tyson- 16

Kenny- 15

**Chapter 1**

Hillary looked at her reflection in the mirror before adding her favoritelip gloss. She

was meeting Tyson and Kenny, her two friends, at the Dairy Palace in a few hours

and she wanted to look nice. She added a thin layer of mascara to her eyelashes.

They were celebrating for all there hard work practicing. They had been training and

practicing with their beyblades hard the past few months, and Kenny decided they

could all use a break. She never thought she would be one to beyblade, but Tyson

bought her a beyblade for her birthday and she decided she would give it a try. The

first time she launched her blade she was hooked. Her blade was black and ice blue.

She even had a bitbeast, how she got it and why well she didnt have a clue; one day

when they were training a ice blue streak seemed to fly through the sky and hit her

beyblade. They had later found out that it was a beyblade. Although for some reason

she hasn't yet been able to call her bitbeast out. The small picture of it on her

beyblade was a beautiful bird. Hillary knew it was a phoenix, but instead of being a

blood red color it was an icy blue color. As soon as the bitbeast came into her blade

Hillary knew its name, how, she wasnt sure. Its name was and is Kauvia.

"There." Hillary said satisfied with the way her makeup looked. She walked out of

her small bedroom and walked downstairs. Her parents were on vacation trusting her

to be home alone; they would be gone for two weeks. Hillary looked around the

family room and walked over to feed the fish. She would be turning 16 in four weeks,

but until then someone else had to drive her around. She glanced at her watch; One hour

before Tyson would be coming to pick her up.

Suddenly she heard a noise outside. She drew back the blinds to the sliding glace door.

She stiffend and let out a small gasp at what she saw. There laying on the ground on

the small cement patio was a boy. He was laying face down unconcious. Hillary ran

outside not sure what to do.

"I think he went this way!" someone yelled.

Hillary started to panic, but took a deep, quick breath before grabbing the boy's arm

and dragging him into the house. She quickly closed the sliding glass door behind her

and drew the blinds closed. She leaned against the wall trying to catch her breath.

Even though the boy wasn't that heavy, because he seemed malnourished it was

still hard to drag him into the house. Hillary quickly ran around the house closing

all doors and windows, locking them, and making sure all blinds and shades were

down so that no one could peek in.

'What am I going to do' Hillary thought to herself. She walked over to the guy laying

on the ground and turned him over revealing a gorgeous, handsome face with two blue

triangle tattoos on each sid of his face. His clothes were baggy and had blood stains on

them in various spots, some were new, and some were old.

Hillary bent down and put a hand to his forehead, brushing away some of his hair, that

was two different shades of blue, in order to see if he had a fever or not. She quickly

pulled her hand away; italmost felt like she had been burned.

She somehow managed to drag him over to the couch and put him on it. She pulled out

her cell phone to call Tyson.

"Tyson its me Hillary." She said listening for a reply. Then answering, "I cant come

i have a cold, and Im not feeling well. Im sorry I cant come." She lied. She added a

cough and a few sniffs to make her lie convincing. "Ok, sorry again. Bye." She

added before hanging up.

Hillary came out of the kitchen with a washcloth that she had run under cold water.

She placed the washcloth on the boys burning head.

"Who are you?"Hillary asked to herself.

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the first chapter of my new story. Please review and tell me if_

_you liked it and if I should continue._


	2. Chapter 2

_Hey everyone its me again with chapter2 of _**When All seems Lost.**_ I _

_would like to thank the following reviewers:_

**CrystallineAngel-** I'm glad you like my story and thankyou for saying

that my other stories are good as well.

**kckld-** I'm glad you like my story so far!

**beda-**I'm happy you like my story so far!

**mystic-angel-of-the-unknown- **Hope you dont mind me not writing your

whole name in. I already had the first two ideas in my head, but I like your

third idea so Im going to try toadd that in my story somewhere. Im happy

you like my story so far!

**storm-of-insanity-** Im glad you like my story so far! It sounds like Kai's

your favorite character! He's my favorite character too!

**lugia-** Yes the guy is Kai. Im happy you like my story!

**xxhehesnortxx-** Im glad you like my story so far!

**Redemberx- **Im happy you like my story so far, and thankyou for saying

my other stories or good as well!

Ok now on with the story I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Hilary sighed looking over at the unconscious boy laying on the couch. 

Hilary looked at her watch it was eight at night. She felt awfull about lying to

Tyson and Kenny. She should have just told them the truth to why she couldn't go,

but something in her head told her not to tell. After she had called Tyson she had

cleand all the wound she could get to without removing any of his clothes.

'I hope he wakes up soon.' Hilary thought to herself walking towards her room.

She walked in her room and looked around. The walls were an icy blue color, and the

ceiling was dark blue. Her closet, bedroom door, and bathroom door were painted black.

The trim around her windows and doors were white. Her parent thought she was insane

to paint her room these colors. The icy blue and black were the same colors as her beyblade.

Hilary quickly got changed into her pajamas, which were a pair of black shorts and a black

tank top.

Hilary walked into the kitchen getting a bowl. She pulled out the lettuce and started washing

it to make a salad when the phone rang.

"Hello?" She asked into the reciver of the phone.

"Hey Hil. its Tyson. Are you feeling any better?"

"Not really." Hilary sniffed. "Sorry about not being able to go. I feel awful about it."

"Its ok. And dont worry about coming to practice tomorrow. You should rest."

"Ok. Thanks" Hilary faked asneeze. Now she felt even worse about lying to Tyson

since he was being so nice to her and was acting concerned.Hilary faked a cough.

She wasnt going to tell them... yet anyways. If this guy was trouble she didn't want her

friends getting hurt.

"Well I got to go. Bye." Tyson said before hanging up.

"Bye." Hilary replied hanging up.

Hilary then went back to making a salad for dinner. Once it was made she went and sat in the

other room to keep an eye on the mysterious boy.

Later that night around 9:30 after doing her chores Hilary walked over to the guy. She put her

hand to his forehead. His fever had died down a little. She put a blanket on him to keep him

from getting cold during the night. Then she went and got a new washcloth drenched in cold

water and place it on his forehead. Once she did however his eyes shot open and he sat up

straight. Hilary gasped and took a step backwards slamming into the coffe table and falling

over it. Her head ended up hitting the ground hard.

"Damnit!" She cursed rubbing her now throbbing head.

The boy looked around at his surroundings before looking back at the fallen girl. He narrowed

his eyes giving Hilary his famous death glare. "Who are you?" He asked Hilary.

"I-I'm Hilary. I found you outside my door and you were hurt so I brought you inside to make

sure you were ok. Whats your name?" She asked rather fast.

"Kai. You didn't tell anyone I was here did you?" He asked coldly still glaring at her.

"No." Hilary said feeling releaved she hadn't told Tyson the truth, because she wasn't sure

what this boy Kai would do if she had.

Kai threw the blanket off him and stood up he stumbled a little, but caught himself.

"Thanks I guess." He said walking towards the sliding glass door unlocking it.

"Where are you going?" Hilary demanded to know standing up and rushing over towards him.

"Im leaving and where Im going is done of your business." Kai answered.

Hilary pushed him back gently standing between him and the door. She gulped not sure what

exactly she was doing. "Your not going anywhere." She said. Kai narrowed his eyes even more.

"What do you mean Im not going anywhere. I can go anywhere I want and you cant stop me."

He said codly. Hilary trembled slightly.

"What I ment to say was that you cant go anywhere, because your badly injured. And if Im

not mistaken there are people after you, and your in danger. It would be safer if you stay

here. You can trust me you know. If you want I wont tell anyone your here, but I cant let

you leave. If something happened to you it would be partly my fault if I let you go." Hilary

said squaring her shoulders and standing as tall as she could for being five foot three.

Kai would have pushed her aside and left, but he was starting to feel real dizzy from standing

so long and his head was starting to ach. "Fine." he said. "I'll stay tonight, but that doesnt mean

I'll be staying long." He said walking back towards the couch trying the besthe could not to limp.

"Fine."Hilary said sighing in relief. She didnt know him but she could tell just by looking at him

that he wasnt dangerous. She walked to the closet and pulled out a sleeping bag laying on the

floor. "Im sleeping here. Im a very light sleeper so dont even think about trying to sneek out at

night." Hilary said. She than walked to her room and quickly grabbed a pillow for herself; Kai

already had one. She then walked back and layed on the floor, resting her head on the pillow.

"I hope your not allergic to cats." Hillary said when she saw her calico cat, Ginger, walking over.

The cat jumped on the couch and curled up next to Kai purring contently. Kai layed down

doing his best not to disturb the now sleeping cat.

Hilary smiled when she saw this. 'He's not as cold as he seems.' She thought to herself.

She looked at Kai again seeing that he was already asleep.Hilary snuggled into her pillow

and closed her eyes falling asleep.

* * *

_This is the longest chapter I have ever written out of all my stories, but I enjoyed _

_writing it. I hope the characters are not ooc. I hope you enjoyed this chapter._

_Please review and tell me what you thought. Sorry if it was a littleboring in the_

_beginning. Please review!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hey its me again with the third chapter to my story _**When All Seems Lost.**_ Im going_

_to do my best to keep the characters in character, but it may be hard. I also have a new _

_story up called _**Simply Hilary**. _Please read and review it. I would like to thank the _

_following reviewers: _**storm-of-insanity, beda, CrystallineAngel, Drentai Dragon,**

**Trigadon/Powerpuffchick, misunderstood soul, vamprincessmiyu, nubia, **

**brat-always-day-and-night, and SpiritualEnergy**_. Thank for reviewing! I hope you _

_enjoy this chapter and I hopeit doesnt suck. Review aftards and tell me ifit does ornot._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter3**

Hilary turned over trying to fall back asleep. Something had woke her up, but she wasnt

sure what. Kai was still sleeping on the couch so it couldnt have been him. Hilary glanced

at her watch pressing a button on it to make it light up, so she could see the numbers in the

dark. It wast hree in the morning. Hilary turned back over closing her eyes tightly trying to

fall back asleep.

"I'll never go back. I'll never go back to Biovolt. No matter what you do Borris." Kai said in

his sleep.

Hilary opened hereyes at what he had said. 'Biovolt? Where have I heard that before?' Hilary

was to tired to remember just then. She looked back over at Kai who was now thrashing in

his sleep as if trying to win some kind of fight. Her cat, Ginger, who was curled up next to

Kai, howeled in protest. She then leaped off the couch to the other side of the room, arching

her back and hissing. None of that woke Kai up though.

Hilary walked up to the side of the couch wondering whether to wake him or not. She had

heard from somewhere that it was best to let anyone who was having a nightmare to finish

there dream, but Kai was already sick and he shouldnt be moving around so much. He should be

resting trying to get better. Hilary looked back down to seethat he had stopped moving and

was now sleeping peacefully.

Hilary walked back over toher sleeping bag and layed back down. Her cat walked over to

her and layed down next to her. She seemed to have had enough of Kai. Hilary closed her

eyes falling back asleep.

* * *

**IntheMorning**

Hilary opened her eyes at the dark room and streched looking around. It was dark because

the blinds were closed. She looked at her watch; 7:30 a.m. Kai was still sleeping. He was

still probably tired because of his injuries and the nightmare he had probably didnt help

any.

After getting dressed in blue jeanshirts and a red shirt,Hilary and walked into the kitchen.

"What to make for breakfast? He probably hasnt eaten in a while. Eggs?" She asked herself.

She then walked over to the refrigerator and pulled out the carton of eggs. "Wait what if he

doesnt like eggs?"Hilary asked herself. She then walked over to the cabinet and pulledout flour

to make french toast. She then got to work on making a big breakfast.

* * *

**WithKai**

Kai opened his eyes looking around remembering where he was and what had happend.

He looked over seeing the catthat fell asleep on the couch last night. It was sitting on

the floor glaring at him. He reached down to pet her. The cat then stood up hissing and

then scratched his hand. Kai straightened giving the cat a death glare.

Suddenly a door to his left opened and Hilary walked out.

"Great your awake and just in time too. I made breakfast." Hilary said walking over towards

Kai grabbing Kai by the arm and pulling him towards the kitchen.

Kai allowed her to pull him, but only because he hadnt eaten in days. They walked throught the

door and Kai's eyes slightly widened in suprise at all the food on the table.

Hilary giggled and put her hand to the back of her head. "I wasnt sure what you liked so I made

a little bit of everything. I guess I got carried away." She said.

Kai took a seat and looked at all the food. There was pancakes, french toast, waffles, eggs, bacon,

susage, cereal, freshly cut fruit, oatmeal, orange juice, milk, and water.

"You had a bad dream last night." Hilary said after a few minutes of eating. Kai glared at her."Do

you want to tell me what it was about? Sometimes talking about your nightmares can help."

Hilary said.

"I dont remember."Kai answered coldly still glaring at her.

Hilary stiffend maybe this wasnt the best time to bring up that he had said Biovolt in his sleep.

"I just thought it would help." She said shrugging.

Shortly after breakfast Hilary through a towel at Kai. "I thought you might like to get a shower."

She said. "You can pick out some clothes from my brothers closet. Although they might be a little

big for you. He's on vacation with my parents, too." Hilary said.

"Fine." Kai responded.

"Follow me." Hilary said leading the way to her brothers room. "Be careful his rooms a wreck.

I dont want you to trip and hurt yourself." Hilary cautioned. "Great Im starting to sound like

my mother." She said quietly to herself. Kai smirked at what she said althought it was too

dark for Hillary to see. Hilary then opened a door that led to a big bedroom. There was trash

and clothes lying all over the floor. "Ok his closet is over here." Hilary said stepping over

a pile of clothes only to trip over a football. Hilary let out a small yelp as she started to fall.

Kai grabbed her arm steadying her. He then let go realizing what he had done. "Thanks."

Hilary said smiling, a small blush creeping over her face.

After Kai grabbed some clothes Hilary led him to the bathroom. "Theres shampoo and

conditioner already in there. Theres a closet in there that has wash cloths. Also the knob

to turn on the water; the right gets hot water and the left cold."Hilary said. She then walked

back to the living room.

Hilary walked over to the computer and got online. She then searched Biovolt. She found a

news artical and read what it was about. She gasped when she found out what happened there.

The artical also said that the police didnt know where it was. Apparently Biovolt would take

or kidnapp kids that had great potential in beyblading and would force them to train. Most

people didnt surrvive the artical said.

Hilary heard the bathroom door creak open and she quickly clicked the x on the top of the

computer screen. Kai walked out of the bathroom wearing baggy blue jeans, a black belt, and

a black short sleeved shirt.

"Do you have a washer so I can was my clothes?" Kai asked.

"Yeah." Hilary said. She was about to show him where when there was a pounding on the

front door.

* * *

_This chapter really seemed dull to me sorry for that. The next few chapters will be better I _

_promise. Please review even if you didnt like this chapter._


	4. Chapter 4

_Hey everyone sorry about not being able to update in a while. School is so annoying._

**Spoiler** _You all will probably hate me for this, but the person at the door is not_

_Biovolt just a warning so dont get your hopes up. They will probably come thought_

_I was going to make it Biovolt, but decided not to for __certain reasons._

_I would like to say thankyou to the everyone who reviewed, but Im sort of tired so_

_Im not going to list the names. Sorry! Next time I will though. Kai did eat in the last chapter._

_Ok on with the story!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 4**

Hilary stared at the door for a second her eyes wide. Hilary ran into her room dragging Kai

by the arm who followed unwillingly.

Hilary pulled back the curtain of her window to see who was at the door, sighing in relief.

"Its just my friend Tyson." She said holding her hand up to her chest as if to slow her heart

rate. "Youcan hide in here; just dont go through any of my personal stuff. I'll try to be as

quick as I can." Hilary said running out of her room and closing the door behind her.

Hilary quickly opened the door; revealing a worried looking Tyson.

"I was getting worried. I've been standing here waiting for five minutes. I thought you

must of passed out or something, since you were sick." He said in a rush.

"No, acually Im feeling better." She said.

"Oh... well ok." He said looking uneasy.

"Whats behind your back?" Hilary asked finally realizing he was holding something

behind him.

"Well, since you were sick and didnt get to go get ice cream with Kenny and me; I decided

to bring you some. Its your favorite cookie dough." Tyson said handing her the cup holding

ice cream.

"Aww... thanks Tyson thats really sweet of you." Hilary said a small blush creeping over her

face.

"Ok well I wish I could stay longer, but Grandpa has me running some errands. Oh and dont

worry about coming to practice today you should still rest to make sure your feeling better."

Tyson said before walking towards the door. "See ya later."

"Bye Tyson!" Hilary said just before the door closed.

'I'll have to go and see if Kai wants any. I could give him some ice cream in a separate bowl.'

Hilary thought while walking over to her room.

"Hey Kai do you want some ice cream..." Hilary said as she walked into the room but stopped

when she realized Kai wasnt in her room. Hilary set the ice cream on her desk and quickly looked

around her room; her eyes resting on a piece of paper on her bed. She quickly ran over to it reading...

_Didnt want you involved. Thanks for your help. Dont follow._

_-Kai_

"How dare he leave. His wound arnt healed enough yet. Its not safe." Hilary muttered franticaly

while throwing on someblack jeans and ablack short sleeved shirt with a jean jacket over top.

She quickly ran to the open window and jumped out. She quickly scanned the ground, and followed

his footprints in the mud. Theystopped at the sidewalk. Leaving just a few prints on the sidewalk as

well. Hilary quickly walked to the left of her house.

After ten minutes she stoppedby some bushesto get a survey of the area to see if she could find him.

All she saw though was two men dressed in black outfits with real long heavy coats.

'Man they must be uncofortable in that jacked; its almost the end of summer.' Hilary thought to herself.

All of the sudden something grabbed her from behind, and bulled her into the bushes. She tried to scream

but couldnt because a hand was covering her mouth.

* * *

_Ok well I hope you enjoyed. I hope it wasnt too short. Please review and tell me what you_

_thought. Thanks for reading! Bye!_


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone! I actually updated and it hasnt been over 3 months. Shocker! Lol! I would like to say thank you to all my reviewers. I cant believe I already have over 60 reviews so thank you again! I already came up with an idea for a sequal to this story... that is if you want a sequal, I will ask you all when the story is about to end. Which, wont be for a while. I went back and looked over the last chapter and realized how many spelling errors there was. That probably was because it was late at night. Anyways I dont have spell check. So, I will try to do better with that. Okay, well enough of me talking. On with the story! Please read, review, and enjoy._

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 5**

Hilary squirmed under the arm that was wrapped around her waist, pulling her back into the bushes. Her eyes were wide with fear, as she frantically wondered was going to happen to her. The person that had hold of her finally let her go once she was sitting on the ground in the bushes. Hilary turned around to face her attacker. Her eyes widened and she opened her mouth to talk only to have him clamp one hand over her mouth again, and the other hand he put a finger to his mouth and made a "shhh" sound.

"Kai." Hilary whispered as quietly as she could once he pulled his hand away from her mouth. The shock and fear that showed all over her face was quickly replaced with anger. She pulled up her hand and wacked him over the head. "Dont ever scare me like that again." She hissed. She slowly started to get up, but was yanked back down. "Whats your problem?" Hilary asked in a whisper.

"Those people over there in the long black coats." Kai whispered raising his injured arm stiffly to point throught a very small clearing in the bushes. He waited until Hilary nodded before he continued speaking, "They're dangerous."

"Hilary's eyes widened slightly, "How do you know this?"She questioned, whispering as quietly as she could.

"They're searching for me. To bring me back to the Biovolt Abby. I managed to escape, and now they want me back." He suddenly glared at her. " I told you not to follow me."

"Well I didnt know people were after you, and you are still weak from your injuries. I couldnt just let you leave. And if your the one being followed, then why would they attack me if they are after you? I would have been perfectly safe." Hilary said.

"No you wouldnt have been safe. Some of the gaurds at the abby, kidnap girls and well you know..." Kai whispered slowly. He then glanced back outside the bushes to make sure the guards were a safe distance away.

'Oh my goodness.' Hilary thought cringing. 'They rape girls. What if Kai wasnt there, and hadnt pulled me back. Would they have tried anything?'

Kai turned around to face her, and almost as if he had read her thought said, "Dont worry I wont let anything happen to you."

Hilary looked up at him and gave a half, unsure smile. She put her hands in her jacket pocket, and gripped her beyblade, Kauvia. It seemed to give off warmth in her hand for added reassurance.

Kai and Hilary both turned around as they heard a noise. Three crows flew into the bushes, not seeming to notice them. That is, until the one turned its head and let out a screech. The other mimicked the first one. All three flew out from the bushes straight toward the two abby gaurds, screeching in annoyance.

* * *

**WiththeGaurds**

The first gaurd let out an annoyed sigh. "We have been at this for days. The kid is probably dead. I dont know why we are even wasting are time. We should just give up." He said to the second guard.

"Fine I'll call Borris and tell him that there is nothing in sight." He walked off for a few minutes before coming back. "Okay he said we can move on the next area we have to search." The second guard said to the first guard.

"Alright, lets go." The first guard said. They both started to walk off when they heard numerous loud screeches, followed by rustling of leaves. The guards had to duck to keep the crows from slamming into them.

"What do you think that was? Should we check it out?" The second gaurd asked.

"Might as well." The first guard said with a look of annoyance.

**WithKaiandHilary**

"Shit." Kai said as he saw the two guards start walking toward them. He looked over at Hilary who was holding her hand over a small cut on her cheek, that one of the birds had given to her in it attempt to quickly get away from them. "Come on we have to get out of here and back to your house, quick."

Hilary nodded fearfully.

"And if they do catch me, keep running." Kai said firmly. He would protect her no matter what. "Come on let go." He grabbed her hand just as the guards were closing in and they jumped up running, Kai pulling her hand in an attempt to force her to run faster and keep up with him. They kept running towards Hilarys house. They heard no signs of the guards following them.

**WiththeGuards**

The second guard stood in shock when the kids popped out from the bushes and took off running.

The first guard quickly took out his walkie talkie like device and turned it on. "Master Borris we found him. He is with a girl around his age with shoulder length brown hair. They are heading in to area D from the north side."

Static came in from the other side, before the guard heard Borris' evil voice say "Perfect. Everyone close in. I want both of them alive." Borris gave a sinister laugh before before he let go of the switch that you clicked that let you talk.

"You heard him lets go." The first guard said turning the way that Kai had gone.

**WithBorris**

Borris laughed and looked at the map of the town, that was on the computer and saw at least twenty blinking dots all turn from the direction they were going in, and head for Area D. The two guards already in Area D seemed to be following them.

"Sir we found them. They are going into house 626. Do you want us to go in after them?" One of the other guards asked through the walkie talkie.

"No." Borris said. "Wait for the others and keep yourselves hidden." Borris ordered. Then added to all the other guards listening, "Guards surround house 626."

* * *

_Okay hoped you enjoyed! If you come up with names for the two guards let me know. I wish I could write more,but I still have homework to do.Okay well please review and thank you for reading. I will hopefully update soon.Bye!_


	6. Chapter 6

_Hey everyone! Sorry its taken me forever to update. Life has been buisy._ _I would like to say thank you to all who reveiwed to the last chapter. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I will try to update as soon as possible. Please read, review, and enjoy! _

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 6**

**WithHilaryandKai**

Kai made sure all the doors to Hilary's house were locked. "Do you have a car?" He asked, tuning to a frightened Hilary.

"No, I cant drive yet." Hilary said her face clearly disappointed. Her face suddenly brightened as she looked up to Kai, "My brother's car is here. Its in the garage... but my stupid brother took the keys with him. Ughh... what did he think I was going to do? Joy ride!" Hilary then saw Kai turn around and walk towards the garage door.

"I can hotwire it." He said as he walked into the garage.

It took no time at all for Kai to get the black sports car started. "Damn, the stupid thing is out of gas." He said as he saw the meter on the dash of the car fall on empty. He looked up at Hilary who had tears welling up in her eyes. "Come on, lets go." He said as he grabbed her hand, and quickly led her back into the house and into her room.

* * *

**WithBoris**

Boris smirked looking up at the computerized map in front of him. Almost every single guard was lined up in position, ready to charge into the house.

"It wont be long now until your back at Biovolt, Kai. And this time you wont dare step out of line again. Ill make sure of that." Boris said to himself.

"Master Boris, the helicopter is ready to take off sir." One of Boris's right hand men, or brainwashed servant you might say, said to him walking into the room.

"Perfect timing. Lucky thing were already in Japan, and we only have fifteen minutes to travel." Boris said, shoving the man as he walked past him. The man quickly got up and followed him out the door obediantly.

* * *

**WithHilaryandKai**

"Maybe they didnt follow us after all." Hilary said hopefully looking at Kai who had just locked the bedroom door.

"I highly doubt that." Kai said walking to the window and quickly looking out before walking away from it. "They probably have the whole house surrounded." Kai slammed his hands against Hilary's desk, and gritted his teeth together. "Im sorry for getting you involved in all of this." Kai said quietly. Kai would normaly be calm, but now he had to make sure that Hilary was safe as well as him. He didnt care about himself getting hurt, but he did care about Hilary.

Hilary stood up from her sitting position on her bed and walked over to him. Sure Hilary was scared, but for some reason when she was around Kai she felt calm. "It wasnt you who got me involved, Kai. I got myself involved, and I wouldnt take any of it back."

* * *

**WithBoris**

Boris looked out of the window of his helicopter, watching the beautiful landscape of Japan underneath him. The flew over a park and saw kids playing with their parents.

"Its disgusting." Boris said. "Those kids playing; they should be working for Biovolt.'' Boris chuckled darkly. "Soon enough. Soon enough everyone will work for me. Everyone in the whole world will bow down to me. It only a matter of time."

The computer in the high tech. helicopter flashed on and a face scowled down at him. "You mean they will all bow down to me Boris, right?"

Boris looked up at the computer screen and fear spread accross his face. "Yes... Yes Mr. Hiwatari. I..."

"Thats Master Hiwatari to you!" The old grey haired man on the screen said.

"Yes, Master." Boris said.

"Dont forget your place, Boris. I could easily have you removed, just like all the others." The old man said. "Now I asume everything is going smoothly?"

"Yes, Master Hiwatari. Everything is going as planned. I wont let you down." Boris said.

"You better not." The old man said before his faced flashed off the computer.

Boris looked down as his walkie talkie crackled. "_Master Boris, shall we start now."_

"Not yet." Boris said evily.

* * *

**WithKaiandHilary**

Kai looked at Hilary, "I doubt you mean that. There is no way you would want to get caught up with Biovolt."

"Im not talking about Biovolt. Im talking about you, I dont care if Biovolts after you or not. I wouldnt take anything back. Im glad I helped you, if not I would never have met you." Hilary said looking into Kai's eyes, as if pleading with him to believe her.

"Did anyone ever tell you that you talk to much?" Kai said softly with a small smirk on his face, as he lowered his head down to hers and pressed his lips against hers kissing her softly.

* * *

**WithBoris**

Boris grabbed the walkie talkie like device and held it close to his face. "NOW!" He barked sharply into the devise.

* * *

**WithHilaryandKai**

Hilary and Kai pulled apart at the sound of crashing glass. Hilary let out a small shriek. The guards had broken the sliding glass door. Kai looked in front of him and pulled Dranzer out from his pocket. "Hide! Get in the closet." Kai whispered giving her a gentle push in the direction of her closet.

"Be careful." Hilary whispered back before running into the closet.

Kai walked in front of the bedroom door and held his launcher up in the air, prepared to launch his blade at any moment. Kai listened to the pounding of the guards running around the house. He heard items brake and doors being kicked down. It was only a matter of time until they got to this door. The sound of feet grew closer and soon they stopped right at the door. He heard the guards talking in Russian, they were telling one of the guards to hurry up.

"Boris didnt say to steal from the house." One of the gaurds said.

* * *

**WithHilary**

Hilary looked up from her spot in the closet, as she heard pounding throughout the house. She started to tremble. '_No, I have to be strong. I cant be scared. I have to be able to help Kai if neccessary. I will not die here.'_ Hilary grabbed Kauvia from her pocket, and grabbed her launcher as well. '_We can do this Kauvia.'_ Her beyblade glowed an icy blue color as if agreeing with her thoughts.

* * *

**WithKai**

Kai heard a shot ring out through the house. '_Apparently they got tired of waiting.' _Kai saw the door knob slowly move, and prepared himself to fight.

The guards kicked down the door and ran in. Seeing Kai they smiled. "Got him." One of the guards spoke in Russian into the walkie talkie.

"I think not." Kai yelled back, pulling the ripcord, and sending his beyblade flying. "Go Dranzer!" He yelled. Dranzer sliced through the walkie talkie, and flew straight towards one of the guards. The guard fell to the ground; blood pouring out a huge cut along his head. The rest of the guard filed into the room, obviously looking for Hilary.

"Dranzer, Fire Arrow!" Kai yelled. Flames shot out of his beyblade, as Dranzer attacked. Three guards fell to the ground. Kai turned around him and saw two guards walking towards the closet Hilary was in. "No." Kai whispered to himself. He was then caught off guard as on of Boris's guards tackled him to the ground. "Dranzer!" Kai yelled out in frustration. Dranzer shot off the ground and into the air. Dranzer landed onto the gaurds back, and began spinning furiously, starting to drill a hole into the guards back. The guard cried out in pain and quickly leaped up, causing Dranzer to fall to the ground. Kai looked at the closet in time to see the guards open it.

As soon as they opened the door, a beyblade, which was glowing an ice blue color shot out, and slammed into one of the guards face causing him to fly backwards.

"Go Kauvia!" Hilary cried out. Her beyblade shot through the air and proceeded in taking down guard after guard.

'_Could it be? The legendary bitbeast, Kauvia?' _Kai thought to himself. He smirked. _'Hilary sure is full of suprises.'_ He quickly bent down and grabbed Dranzer, and prepared to launch again.

"Kai!" Hilary yelled out as she felt someone grab her.

Kai looked up and saw one of the few guards left holding Hilary. "Let her go!" Kai growled. He raised his beyblade and aimed for the guards throat. He was about to pull the ripcoard when he saw the guard pull a gun out from behind his back.

"Now you werent thinking about doing anything, were you Kai? Wouldnt want my finger to slip and accidentily pull the trigger. Put down your beyblade, and I wont have to kill this lovely creature." The guard said.

Kai growled, but slowly put Dranzer on the ground.

"Good, get him and lets go before the cops get here." The guard who was holding Hilary said. One guard walked over and grabbed Kai from behind, while another grabbed both beyblades that were laying on the floor. "Lets go." The guard said. They shoved Kai and Hilary out of the room.

When they walked outside they looked up to see a black helicopter, slowly lowering itself towards the ground. The side of the helicopter was open and a man with purple hair and goggles was standing at the side of the helicopter.

"Boris, let her go!" Kai yelled.

Boris jumped the last five feet and landed on the ground with some difficulty. He walked over to Hilary and grabbed her chin roughly with one hand forcing her to look at him. "Never knew you would ever fall in love, Kai. This could work in my favor."

"Master Boris," the guard who was holding the beyblades walked up to Boris, "Here are both of their beyblades." He said handing them to Boris.

"Im suprised you were both able to take out fifteen of my guards. You must have pretty powerful beyblades." He looked down studying Hilary's beyblade closely. "Yes... very powerful. They legendary Kauvia. World domination will be closer than I thought it would."

"Legendary!" Hilary said with a gasp.

"Yes." Boris said turning to her. "Dont worry. I have no plans to destroy it. Well at least not yet." Boris said to Hilary. He then turned to the guards. "Put them in the helicopter, and make sure you tie them up good." Boris then walked over to Kai. "Just to make sure you dont escape again." He said before taken out a needle and sticking him with it putting some unknown substance into his veins.

"What did you do to him?" Hilary asked franticaly.

"Shut up unless you want the same done to you." He looked over at one of the guards. "Go around and erase the memories of anyone who lives in this block. Dont want anyone to go to the cops." He then walked over to the helicopter and got into it sitting in his seat. He looked behind him and smirked seeing Kai laying unconscience and Hilary sitting next to him, trying to wake him up. Everything was going better than planned.

* * *

_Wow this was a really long chapter. Hope it wasnt boring. I hope you enjoyed it. I was typing this earlier, and the computer somehow erased itbefore I even finished typing,so I had to retype the whole thing over again. Im thinking about raising the rating up to Mature, what do you guys think? Should I? Sorry if the character were OOC in this chapter, but I had tomake them kiss. I hoped you enjoyed it. Please review and tell me what you thought of this chapter. I will try to update soon. Please review! Oh I almost forgot. In this story its before season one, but the problem is their ages are older than what it would normaly be. Right now Kai is 17 and Hilary is almost 16. Should I make them a little bit younger? That way if, and I probably will, do a sequal it will be more normal. If I do change their ages Kai will be 15 and Hilary will be 14, but it is completely up to you so tell me if I should deage them a couple of years. Thanks! Please review!_


	7. Chapter 7

_Hey everyone! Sorry I havent updated in a while.Thank you to everyone who reviewed. I have decided to lower their ages, but only by a little bit. Kai will now be 16 and Hilary's age will remain the same, almost 16. I only made them younger so when I do a sequal they wont be adults. As for the rating of this story I havent made a decision. I only got two answers from reviewers: one to make it mature and the other that it was fine being teen. So, it may be made mature in the future if I find it is needed, but not right now. Okay enough boring information... on with the fic. Read Review and Enjoy please!_

* * *

**Chapter 7**

Hilary looked up at the moonlight streaming through the barred window. She watched the stone wall as the reflections of the moon seemed to dance in front of her. '_How could this happen? I wish I was home. My family is going to be back home soon, and they wont know what happened. They'll think I'm dead; especially since the house is half destroyed...' _Hilary felt tears start to stream down her face. She looked over at Kai, who was laying on the floor next to her still unconcious. '_Please let him be okay.'_

After several long hours the helicopter landed and the guard shoved her outside, dragging Kai behind them. She had no idea were they were as the walked through the snow that was up to her ankles. After a few minutes of walking they had made it to an old large stone building. The guards pushed her and threw Kai into a cell. Hilary yelled at the guards demanding to know why they were here, but they either didnt know what she was saying or they just ignored her.

Hilary moved over closer to Kai, and gently pulled his head onto her lap. Hilary didnt know exactly how long they had been in there, but she estimated around 3 hours since they arrived at the abby. Hilary looked down and softly brushed the hair out of Kai's eyes. It was freezing. There was no heat at all in this place. Hilary shivered and looked around the small cell again. There was another cell to the left of theirs, no one was in it, and to the right was a cold stone wall covered with cobwebs, and dried blood.

Hilary looked back down again, only to snap her head back up at the sound of the cells rusty hinges. A small blonde haired boy entered the cell. His eyes seemed distant and far away.

"What do you want? Do you know what they're going to do with us?" Hilary asked with a hint of fear in her voice.

The boy simply ignored her and threw down what he had been carying. He turned around and walked out of the cell, locking the door behind him.

"Hello!" Hilary yelled after him. "How rude. Even if he doesnt speak Japenese he still could have acknowledged my existance." She muttered to herself. Hilary looked down as she saw Kai stirr.

Hilary gasped. "Kai! Can you here me? Are you okay?" Hilary asked him quietly.

Kai's eyes fluttered open, and he quickly looked at Hilary before sitting up and looking around the dusty cell, quickly reconginsing the place. "Are you okay? How long have we been at the abby?"

"I'm fine; its you I've been worried about. I dont know how long we've been here. Its probably really early in the morning." Hilary said. "Are you okay?" She added softly.

Kai nodded before glancing over and spotting what the boy had put on the ground. He stood up and walked over to the what it was having to steady himself everynow and then. The drug hadnt worn off completely. He picked up and old worn blanket and turned around walking back towards Hilary. He handed her the blanket, which she gratefuly wrapped herself in, and sat down a couple offeet away from Hilary.

Hilary looked over towards him. She was getting ready to share the blanket with him when she heard a shrill scream of pain and terror ring out echoing against the walls of the abby. Hilary gasped and trembled with feal, tears started to slide down her cheeks. _'I cant take this anymore. I dont want to be here. I want to go home.' _Hilary scooted over towards Kai and spread the blanket across both of them, jumping as she heard another horrible shriek. Kai wrapped his arm around Hilary to try and comfort her. '_She shouldnt be going throught this. This is all my fault.'_ Kai thought to himself. Hilary snuggled into his chest and felt safer than she had throughout the whole time being here.

* * *

Kai's eyes snapped open as he heard the sound of boots stomping down the hallway. He gently shook Hilary awake. She looked up at him rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, and shivered as she saw a guard stop in front of the cell. 

"What do you want?" Kai snarled at the guard in Russian.

The guard's eyes widened slightly with fear, he remembered the young Hiwatari well. He had scars to prove it, from all the time Kai attacked him and the other guards. "M-master Hiwatari would like to speak with you." He replied holding up keys to unlock the cell.

Hilary had a confused look on her face as she tried to figure out what they were saying.

"Tell that bastard he can go to hell!" Kai yelled with a slight growl as the guard turned the keys unlocking the door. The guard stopped afraid to open the door and go into the cell.

"Now now Kai is that anyway to talk about your grandfather?" Borris said walking up from the end of the hallway, looking into the cell. "And how are you feeling young lady?" Borris asked Hilary in Japenese.

"Leaveher alone!" Kai demanded.

"Dont worry no one will hurt your little girlfriend as long as you obey us. Think about it, your really in no position to argue." Borris said in Russian.

"Fine I'll talk to him, but I swear if one hair on her head is out of place I'll kill everyone in this place limb by limb." Kai threatened. He turned to Hilary and told her what was going on, before walking out of the cell and being led by a guard to his grandfather. Kai regretfully left Hilary behind in the icy cell by herself.

Kai looked around the training room that the guard decided to make a detour through. Kai searched the beybladers faces hoping to find the person he was looking for. Halfway down the room he spotted him. The redhead looked across the room a quick look of suprise spread across his face before quickly disappearing. The teenaged boy gave a quick nod letting Kai know that he saw him. _'He's probably wondering what Im doing here. After all Tala is the one who helped me escape.'_ Kai looked foward as he was shoved into Borris's small office. His grandfather rarely came to the abby, unless it was to argue with him or if something was wrong with his plans.

"Kai." His grandfather said with a brief nod, a scowl covering his face.

"Grandfather." Kai said bitterly.

"Im going to make this short and simple. That girl's bitbeast is the legendary Kauvia that holds great power. She would make a great addition to my army. I need you to convince her to agree and obey. If not I'll simply have her killed slowly and painfully. Then I'll give her bitbeast to someone else. Of course that would upset me having to take time to find someone that the bitbeast will accept. Do I make myself clear?" Voltare said his scowl seemed to grow deeper.

"Yes." Kai muttered angrily.

"What was that I didnt hear you?" Voltare said mockingly. He loved to see his grandson helpless with no other decision to make.

"Yes, Grandfather." Kai said louder through gritted teeth.

"Good she starts training tomorrow. As do you, and do not expect the guards to go easy on you. I know thay have in the past simply because you are related to me. I ordered them to treat you like the lowest of the lowest, which you would be if you hadnt have been lucky enough to be graced with my blood running through your veins. Thats all dismissed." Voltare said before walking out of the room leaving the guard to take Kai back to an empty cell.

An Empty cell.

"Where's Hilary?" Kai demanded throwing a puch at the guard hearing the popping of the guards nose being broken. The guard pulled out a gun and shoved Kai into the cell. The guard smirked at Kai's threats, ingnoring the blood streaming down his mouth, enjoying leaving Kai to suffer wondering what was happening to Hilary.

* * *

_Okay this chapter sucked. Sorry about that. Sorry if the characters were OOC.The next chapter will be better, and it wont be boring like this one. Please review and tell me what you thought._


	8. Chapter 8

_Hey everyone! I would have updated sooner, but I've been sick. On top of that I had three school projects I had to do, and I only managed to complete two, so now I have to hand the other one in late. Oh, well. I got my first flame for this story. I dont realy mind that much, but if you do flame at least tell me what you didnt like about the story. Okay I would like to say thank you to all who reviewed. I watched Princess Mononoke last week, and now its one of my favorite movies. Okay enough of me talking on with the chapter. Please Read, Reivew, and Enjoy!

* * *

_

**Chapter 8**

Hilary let out a yelp as she flew forward, after being shoved by a guard into a small room. Hilary closed her eyes as she hit the floor. She kept still until she heard the door close behind her with a click. She pushed herself up onto her knees, and looked around the small empty room. Two bunkbeds were on either side of the room, pushed up against the cracked white walls. Hilary stood up and walked around. There were two doors, besides the one that she entered earlier. She opened the first one. It was like a small closet with a few sets of clothes. Behind the other door was a fairly clean bathroom, with a small shower. Hilary closed the door and walked over to one of the bunkbeds. She sat down wrapping one of the thick warm blankets around her. It wasnt as cold as it was in the cells. The room had to be heated a little. Hilary rested her head against the pillow behind her before closing her eyes and falling asleep.

**With Kai**

Kai twisted the piece of metal around in the lock. He would have used Dranzer, but the guards hadnt given back his beyblade yet. Kai heard a small click and pulled the small piece of metal out of the look. The cell door creaked loudly, causing Kai to quickly look up at the guard who was suprisingly still sleeping.Kai walked down the hallway, he had an idea where Hilary might be, but wasnt sure exactly. However, he knew she was probably safe.

"Trainings over." Kai muttered when he heard the training bell go off. The metal doors ahead of him swung open, and kids of all ages started walking out of the training room. Kai leaned against the stone wall and waited. Several minutes later he saw someone walk over to him.

"Kai." The person said.

"Tala." Kai said with a brief nod.

"Didnt expect to see you back so soon." Tala said with a small smirk.

"Hn." Kai replied before adding. "Keep your eyes open for a girl. Japenese. Short. Brown hair. Named Hilary. Help her if she needs it." Kai then turned and walked off with his arms crossed, and his white scarf trailing behind him.

Tala turned and headed back to his room, shaking his head. Kai was definetly not know for his conversations.

**With Hilary**

Hilary jumped and opened her eyes when she heard the door slam shut. She instinctivley haunched down and pulled the blankets up around her as if trying to hide. She looked up and saw a girl with shoulder length baby blue hair staring down at a pink and purple beyblade that she held. The girl suddenly looked up as if sensing Hilary's presence and looked over at Hilary. The girl crystal blue eyes suddenly lit up and she started talking rapidly in Russian.

Hilary shook her head, and said "Japanese."

The girl nodded her head and started talking rapidly in Japanese. "Hi! Im Crystal. I guess your my new roomate. This is great I have someone I can talk to now. I've been telling my father that I need a friend who is a girl so I can talk girl stuff with, because when you surrounded by boys it kinda gets lonely. There was another girl, but she was mean. She disappeared though. Oh my goodness this is so exciting!" The girl continued talking about how they were going to be best friends, and was starting to turn blue.

Hilary jumped up and ran over to her. "Breathe!" She demanded shaking the girl by the shoulders. The girl stopped talking and gasped for air. The color slowly returned to her face.

"So whats your name?" The girl asked.

"Hilary." Hilary said with a sweat drop forming on her head. This was her new roommate!

The girl smiled. "Pick any bed you want. Except for the top of that one," she said pointing to the bunkbed on the right. "That ones mine. You should sleep on the top of the other bunkbed that way we can talk to each other at night. I wouldnt sleep on the bottom left one if I were you." Crystal said.

Hilary looked over and saw yellow stains on the left bottom bunkbed. Even though she was afraid of hieghts she decided on the top left bunkbed.

"Great choice!" Crystal said. "You must be freezing in those clothes. You can borrow some of mine if you want. My father spoils me, thats why I have several sets of clothes."

Hilary walked out of the bathroom after changing. She was now wearing black pants, a black shirt and a black and ice blue jacket.

"Alright its time to go to dinner. Follow me!" Crystal said walking out of the room.

Hilary quickly followed not wanting to be left behind. They walked through several hallways before coming to a set of metal doors. Hilary walked through the doors behind Crystal and stopped when she saw all eyes glaring at them. Everyone was seated, only a few were still in line for food. Obviously they were late for dinner.

"Come on!" Crystal said happily as she grabbed Hilary's arm and dragged her over to the line.

Hilary grabbed a tray and walked over and stood next to Crystal. After getting their food which consisted of watery soup,a slice of bread, and a glass of water, they walked over to a table. Crystal slammed her tray on the table, which caused some soup to spill out of the bowl. "Hi Tala!" She shrieked at the readhead who was already sitting at the table. The boy just simply nodded. Crystal then turned and whispered to Hilary, "I just dont understand that guy." She said.

Hilary looked down at the soup and tried a bit. She had to cover her mouth with her hand to keep herself from spitting it out.

"You'll get used to it." Tala said. _This must be who Kai was talking about. I wonder where he went off to anyway._

Hilary gave a small smile before biting into her slice of bread. _I hope Kai's okay. _

"I'll be right back." Crystal said before jumping up and walking off.

"God that girl gets on my nerves." Tala said looking annoyed.

"Shes just a cheerful person." Hilary said. Tala just rolled his eyes and went back to eating.

**With Kai**

Kai walked through the metal doors feeling almost all eyes on him. He gave them the iciest death glare and they immediantly went back to eating their food. He walked over to theemty line ignoring the cafeteria lady's welcome back. As soon as he turned around he heard someone shriek his name. He inwardly groaned. _Not her._

"Kai! Your back!" Crystal said running up to him having to yell to be heard over all the noise. She gave him a hug and Kai had to balance the tray to keep the food from falling. "Where did you go? Why did you leave? I was worried. Oh I have a new roomate. She's nice and all, but she doesnt talk much, I guess thats probably cause she's scared or something. Would you like to meet her? Hows Dranzer? Did you have a good time on your trip?" Crystal kept asking a dozen more questions, as she led him over to the table.

"Hilary I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. This is Kai." Crystal said.

Hilary spun around and looked up at Kai. A smile suddenly lit up her face. "Kai!" She said happily. She stood up and hugged him. A gasp wrang out from around the room.

Tala smirked. _Kai's reputation for being the toughest and most respected beyblader here is going to go down the drain if he's not careful. _Crystal just stared at the two with a confused look on her face.

Hilary quickly pulled away with a blush on her face when she realized all eyes were on the two of them, and that people were whispering.

"Whats going on between those two? Do they like each other or something?" Crystal asked Tala in a whisper.

Tala just ignored her, and stood up walking out of the room as the bell rang.

"Come on Hilary. That bell means we have to head back to our rooms." Crystal said grabbing her arm and dragging her off.

"Bye Kai!" Hilary called out looking over her shoulder as Kai sat down and ate his food ignoring the bell.

* * *

_Okay that was a lame chapter. But I had to introduce a new character, and stuff. The next chapter will have more action, and it will be Hilary's first day of training. Please review and tell me what you thought. Thank you!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Hey everyone! I am SO sorry I havent updated in a long time, but I have a good reason this time other than being buisy. My internet broke, and I havent been able to get on for a long time, a couple of months actualy. If I was able to get on it was only for a few minutes before it kicked me off again. The cable guys or whoever they are came to fix it, and hopefully there wont be any more problems. I hope you like this chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 9**

Hilary woke up, looking at the dark ceiling above her. Something had woken her up, but she wasn't sure what. _It must have been nothing,_ Hilary thought. Hilary rolled back over and closed her eyes trying to fall back asleep when a light surged through the room. Hilary looked over the edge of the bunkbed seeing that Crystal had turned on the lights.

"That was the bell; it rings when it's time to get up. I cant actually believe I woke up, though. Normaly I just like dont hear it. Then Daddy comes and yells at me, then I cry, and he says just dont do it again. I hope you arnt a deep sleeper like me. If you are we both might get in trouble." Crystal said rubbing her eyes. She then yawned and streched her arms to the sides. "Well time to get up."

Hilary looked at the wrist watch Crystal had given her. Five in the morning. Hilary groaned and sat up. She would have gotten a shower to wake herself up, but Crystal said they were each allowed one shower a day, and that it would be best to get a shower at night, after training.

**Ten Minutes Later**

Hilary stood in a line with about fifteen other kids, of all ages, including Crystal. They were all looking foward as told by a guard. They were all new kids, exept Crystal who insisted on staying with Hilary, they were all going to be put into groups for training. Hilary turned her head as she heard a side door open. She shrank back a little as Borris walked in.

Ten minutes later, after Borris yelled at them telling them what was to be expected of them, they were being divided into groups. Brand new groups. _'I guess I wont be with Kai, Crystal, or Tala.'_ The kid to her left was assigned to a group and then it was her turn. Hilary help her breath, praying that there might be someway she could be on a team with either Kai, Crystal, or Tala.

Borris pointed at her, "Your on that team." He yelled pointing to a group of kids on her left.

Hilary let out her breath and sighed, feeling uneasy again. She started walking to the left when she felt Crystal grab her and pull her back next to her.

"But Daddy! I want Hilary to be in my group for training. Please!" Crystal pouted.

_'Borris is her dad!' _Hilary practicly yelled in her head. She started to feel uneasy.

"Fine." Borris said through gritted teeth, looking extremely agitated.

"Yay! Thank you Daddy!" Crystal exclaimed. She ran over to Borris and wrapped her arms around her. He didnt return her hug, but Crystal didnt seem to notice. Crystal then ran over to Hilary and grabbed her arm, dragging her behind her. "Come on my group is in the next room over!" She said happily.

Hilary was then dragged into a huge training room. She looked around seeing weightlifting equipment, some other things she wasnt sure of, and the biggest beyblade dish she had ever seen in her life.

Hilary then looked at the people she would be training with. She instantly spotted bright redish-orangish hair that belonged to Tala. However, she didnt see Kai anywhere around. There was also a small boy with blonde hair who was probably seven, and also a tall guy, almost as tall as Tala, with black hair and a jagged scar running down his face.

"Hey everyone this is Hilary shes going to be training with us!" Crystal practicly yelled.

The boy with black hair walked over to her, grabbed her hand and kissed it, before she could pull back. "Everyone calls me Scar, and if your ever looking for someone to have fun with Im always around." Scar smirked as he saw Hilary look slightly afraid and slightly grossed out as she pulled her hand back.

"Leave her alone Srap Pile." Tala said his eyes were smoldering with hatred.

"It's Scar." Scar replied fiercly as he pounded his fist into his hand.

"Whatever..." Tala said. _Man I hate that guy._ Tala thought.

Hilary turned around as the door opened. She didnt know what she expected to see, but it certainly wasnt that. A small boy with glasses walked in. He sort of looked like Kenny, except he was way older. He carried with him a labtop, and a clipboard full of paper.

"Umm..." The man started nervously.

"Just spit it out. We dont have all day!" Scar yelled at the guy.

The guy cowered back slightly. "Your trainer is a little late, but I'll tell you even though he isnt here. Today were are testing your bitbeasts strength. For a couple of weeks you havent been allowed to use your bitbeasts. Today we are testing to see whether time off for a bitbeast makes it stronger or weaker, or if it remains the same. As for the new person here we are just going to test your bitbeasts and your own strength. Ummm... Oh yes! I have good news Borris has picked you all to compete against the other Abby bladers to see which team will enter into the beyblade tournaments which will lead up to the beblade championships. There are six teams other then you who will face off, other than you, to see who will represent the Bolcov Abby. You have a month to prepare. I have been chosen to monitor your bitbeasts and data the whole time. Any questions?" The guy asked timidly, almost as if afraind someone would ask him something.

"Out of all the nerds in this place, why did we get stuck with him?" Scar said slamming his hand against his foward.

The boy with glasses jumped at Scar's outburst, and quickly walked over to the small bench. He opened his laptop and started typing.

"Um.. Hilary could you come here for a moment?" The guy asked. Hilary walked over and stood next to him. "My names Scott. I just have toask you a few questions, so I can enter data on my computer." Ten minutes laterafter asking a whole bunch of questions like how old are you, and a whole bunch of others he bent over and pulled something out of his bag. "Heres your beyblade. I cleaned it, and made some minor adjustments on it for the better. I also ran some test on the bitbeast."

"Tests?" Hilary asked as she inspected her bitbeast making sure it wasnt harmed in anyway.

"Nothing that would harm it in any way." Scott gave her a small smile before he sat down and started typing on his laptop again.

"Cool!" Crystal shrieked causing Hilary to jump. "Thats such a cute beyblade! I love the colors, black and icy blue, it even matches _W_the outfit that I gave you to wear!" Crystal gasped noticing the bitbeast. "Wow! What a pretty bitbeast! It looks like a phoenix, only a light blue instead of a flaming red. I cant believe I never asked you if you had your own bitbeast. I wonder what it looks like when it called out.I bet its..."

"Not this again..." Hilary groaned. "BREATHE!" She yelled shaking the now blue Crystal who was still talking.

Crystal gasped for air. "Wow! Thanks I really needed that. I guess Im the talkative type. You know your bitbeast looks a lot like K... Oh great here comes our 'trainer' aka Mr. Badass. I wouldnt get on his badside if I were you. He can get really mean. Then again who doesnt around here..." Crystal whispered the last part so their trainer wouldnt hear.

"One of you are missing!" The trainer screamed.

"I know sir. I think he skipped, as usual." Scott said backing away like a scared kitten.

"Shutup! I think I can figure that out by myself! You know what... because of your absent teammate you are all going to work twice as hard. Im going to run you little piece of shits until you feel like your going to die. NO! Make that until you wish you were dead. And you know what I dont care if you die, in fact if one of you do die I'll be overjoyed. I'll skip and even whistle." Their trainer yelled, his voice getting low and deep everynow and then.

Hilary gulped. '_Why did I allow Crystal to drag me off and onto her team?'_ Hilary felt her stomach not up, and could swear she was going to throw up what little breakfast she had.

* * *

_Ok, sorry if that sucked. This chapter felt like one big introduction. The next one will be better, it will have more action, and bitbeasts. This chapter is shorter than I wanted it to be, but I am studying for final exams. Im still in school and it sucks! Anyway since summer is here, well almost in my case, I will be updating a lot sooner than usual... That is unless my internet decides to break again. Which hopefully it wont. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Please review!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Hey everyone! Sorry I didnt update as soon as I said I would. Just when I thought my computer problems were over the charger to my laptop breaks. Also, the other computer broke and it freezes every 5 minutes. I guess Im just bad luck when it comes to computers. Hopefully there wont be anymore problems. I think Im loosing reviewers for some reason... Half of my reviewers seemed to disapear... Oh well -sighs- that seems to be happening with a lot of my stories. Are my stories getting worse than what they were to begin with? Anyway... I hope you all enjoy this new chapter. I would like to thank everyone who reviewed to the last chapter. Please read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Chapter 10**

Hilary looked at her shoes as they pounded the floor of the training room. They were running laps, and Hilary was at least 3 laps behind everyone else. '_Only a little bit longer left.'_ Hilary tried to convince herself. They were ordered to run twenty laps around the large training room. She was on her lap number twelve, and their trainer or as Crystal said "Mr. Badass" was constantly screaming at her to pick up the pace and catch up with the others. He was also yelling at the others to run even faster than they already were. Hilary was lucky to be as close to the others, she had missed days ofher team's training helping out Kai. Hell she hardly even trained with her team before that, she was mainly the one giving orders.

"You okay?" Tala whispered monotonously as he drew up along side of her.

Great now they were another lap ahead of her. "Yeah," Hilary barely managed to say.

Tala nodded before ajusting his pace from a jog back to a fast run as he pulled ahead of her.

Hilary puffed trying to quicken her pace a little, she was now jogging very slowly. This room was so big, Hilary guessed that each lap around the room had to be one-fourth of a mile at least. How could they expect her to do this much? After all she was new here. They couldnt expect her to be in an Olympic champion shape could they? _'This is rediculous...'_ Hilary thought to herself.

"Hey girl are you okay? You look kinda pale." Crystal said as she caught up with Hilary. Crystal had hardly even broke into a sweat. "Do you want me to talk to Mr. Badass? Surely he cant expect you to keep up with us, afterall you are new here."

Even though Hilary had been wondering the same thing just a second ago, when Crystal said it, it ticked her off. Hilary shook her head no. She didnt even dare open her mouth, if she did she felt as if she might throw up.

"Are you sure?" Crystal asked giving a concerned frown.

Hilary nodded and motioned for Crystal to go ahead of her. Crystal frowned again before speeding off. Hilary felt relived now that Tala and Crystal were ahead of her, she didnt want them worried about her. _'Im starting to feel kind of dizzy. At least there are only 5 more laps to go.' _Hilary thought to her self. The room started to move very slowly around her. _'Great here comes someone else.' _Hilary looked over and saw Scar jog up to her. He seemed to try and hide his panting.

"I could be just as fast as Tala if I wanted." He said looking over at her. "The only reason Im two laps behind him is because I take it easy. I dont like to rush, I like to take things nice and slow." He seemed to be trying to convince himself more than her.

_'Wow! Now Im really dizzy.' _Hilary thought. She slowed her jogging a little and tried to concentrate on running in a straight line as the room seemed to move at hyper speed around her. Hilary's eyes seemed to be replaced with little swirls as she ignored the voiced that droned on and on about being better than Tala.

Scar looked over at Hilary noticing that she had quit paying attention to him and was looking at her feet. "Hey, Im not that boring." He said just as Hilary flew foward. "Hey!" Scar yelled slightly as he rushed foward to catch her. "Uhh... Are you okay?" He looked down and slowly sat Hilary down on the floor. Tala, who had finished his laps several minutes ago rushed foward.

"You okay?" Tala asked Hilary who was coming to.

"Huh? Ughh... Tala?" Hilary asked in a whisper before looking around. "What happened?" She asked bolting up right quickly, causing Tala to jump back in order to keep from being head butted. Hilary's eyes turned into swirls again as she fell backwards.

"Hilary!" Crystal exclaimed running over towards her. "Whats wrong? What happened to her?" Crystal yelled grabbing Tala by the top of his shirt and shaking him.

"Ugghh..." Tala groaned as he unclapsed her hands from his shirt. "Will you leave me alone woman!"

"No, not untill you tell me what happened." Crystal shrieked.

"She collasped what do you think!" Tala said sharply.

"Why?" Crystal said before running off not waiting for an answer. "Hilary, can you hear me?" Crystal said putting her hand on Hilary's forehead. "You have a fever!" Crystal gasped.

"Back to training everyone." Mr. Badass yelled. (A/N: he... he.. he.. Im calling him that from now on.)

"No! She has to go to the medical lab thingy." Crystal yelled as him before gasping and covering her mouth.

Mr. Badass's eyes narrowed as he slapped Crystal across the face, so hard that she fell.

"Hey leave her alone!" Tala growled.

Mr. Badass turned around and narrowed his eyes even more at the sight of Tala looking as if he were getting ready to fight, and Scar standing with his fists curled up tightly. "She will be fine after a small break." He growled. "Now everyone four extra laps. And you" he said pointing to Crystal, "An extra eight laps, and Scar dont think I dont know that you didnt even finish your laps. And you" he said pointing to the small blonde haired boy, "Since you wernt involved in this you only have to run an extra two."

Everyone glared at him before taking off running, and leaving Hilary in the hands of him.

"Scott!" Mr. Badass yelled. "Take her and set her on the bench over there."

Hilary looked up a half an hour later. _'I cant believe I fainted."_ She thought to herself. They were getting ready to beyblade and test their bitbeasts strength. _'I wonder what they are going to do when they realize that I cant even call out my own bitbeast yet.' _Hilary looked down at her feet, an uneasy feeling was growing in her stomach. _'Why cant I call my own bitbeast out yet? I mean I've had her for almost six months.' _

Each person on the team was preparing to battle. They would each be called up to the beydish one at a time. Then the would luanch their blades and call out their bitbeasts. They would have to battle several blades at once. Their opponet would be some sort of machine. Well at least that is what Scott told her. She would have to just wait and see.

Hilary looked around the room to see how the others were doing. Tala was leaning against the wall, with his arms crossed scowling at Scar. Scar was standing ten feet away from Tala with the same deep scowl on his face. Crystal was talking to her beyblade, so fast that Hilary thought Crystal would stop breathing. And the little blonde haired boy was sitting on the bench, far away from everyone else, looking down at his beyblade. _'How can everyone remain so calm?' _Hilary thought to herself. _'I guess they are all used to training like this. I guess I'll just have to get used to this too.'_

"Tala, your up first." Mr. Badass yelled. Tala looked up, glared at nothing in perticular, shrugged, and walked over to the beydish.

Tala stood over the beydish, with his arms spread out, holding his launcher, waiting for the countdown.

_-3-_

_-2-_

_-1-_

Tala pulled the ripcord and sent his beyblade flying foward. At the same time the maching, which sort of looked like a large chicken with no head, released ten beyblades at an amazing speed. Tala's beyblade pushed each blade back one at a time as if slicing through butter.

"Increase the intensity." Their trainer ordered.

"But sir... I..." Scott began.

"Just do it!" Mr. Badass roared.

"Yes, sir" Scott peeped.

The machine's beyblade slammed into Tala's all at once, pushing Tala's blade back several inches.

"Wolborg!"

At Tala's command a blinding light streamed out of the beyblade, along with a mystical loud howl. There before Hilary's eyes stood a magnificent wolf. Wolborg turned his beautiful head and made eye contact with Hilary with such intensity for a brief second, which Hilary thought was extremely odd. Wolborg then turned his head back and snarled at the beyblades before him and attacked. The ten beyblades flew out of the dish and into the wall as if they were nothing. Wolborg thenretreated back to his beyblade before it flew back into Tala's hand. Tala turned and stared straight at Hilary before walking down and taking his previous spot leaning against the wall.

"I thought I told you to increase the intensity." Mr. Badass snapped.

"I did. I nearly doubled it." Scott said completely in awe of the power Wolborg had gained.

"Aww... that was nothing. My beyblade is twice as good as that." Scar said, yet again seeming as if he were trying to convince himself more than the others.

"Your next." Mr. Badass ordered pointing at Hilary. "Bring the intensity down." He then ordered Scott."No way she will be any good."

Hilary's mouth went dry. Why did she have to be next? Why couldnt Crystal or Scar go next? Anyone but her. She slowly walked up to the beydish draggin her feet as she went, anything to save time. _'What am I going to do?"_ Hilary thought as she reached the beydish. She looked over it and trembled slightly. _'Please help me with this Kauvia. Please dont let me down.'_

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I was going to make it longer and finish Hilary's beyblattle. I really was, but this seemed to be at a better spot to stop it. Did any of you see Pirates of the Caribbean Dead Mans Chest? Wasnt it good. Im still debating on which was better, the first or the second. I cant decide... Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter. I will hopefully update soon, as long as I dont have anymore computer problems. Please review!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Hey everyone, guess what... Im back! LOL! I am soooo sorry that I haven't updated this story in like forever. I've been busy with school and stuff. Thank you to all who reviewed to the last chapter... your reviews keep me writing. I would like to apologize in advance... just in case this chapter is extremely boring or something, hopefully it wont be... Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter! Please read, review, and most importantly enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**_Chapter 11_**

_"Happy 15th Birthday Hilary!" Tyson and Kenny yelled. They both held up brightly wrapped packages._

_"Aww... Thanks guys! You got me gifts, you shouldn't have" Hilary squealed grabbing the closest one which happened to be Tyson's. Hilary didn't even give the sparkly blue and purple swirled wrapping paper a second glance as she ripped it off and threw it over her shoulder. She then proceeded to rip the cardboard box to shreds, causing Tyson and Kenny to take a step back. "Seriously you shouldn't have." Hilary repeated again as she saw what the gift was. It was a small black and ice blue colored beyblade._

_"No need to thank me Hilary. I went through about a dozen of stores to find the right one, of course I had to get Kenny's help. I know those colors aren't exactly your style, but pink and purple would just be too girlie for you... and our team." Hilary's eyes flared up at that._

_"What he means is that he couldn't find those colors at any of the stores." Kenny said quickly._

_Hilary's eyes widened. "What do you mean 'our team'?"_

_"Well, we figured that once I taught you how to beyblade you would be a great member of our team."_

_"... But I don't know how..." Hilary started trying to make an excuse. She shook her head, beyblading wasn't her thing, but she would have to try it... she couldn't let they guys down._

_"Nonsense," Tyson said giving a chuckle as he grabbed her by the shoulders and pushed her to the beydish. "with me teaching you, you'll be one of the best in no time... of course you wont be better than me..." Tyson pulled a launcher and rip cord from his pocket and handed it to her._

_

* * *

_

Hilary stared down at the huge, smooth stone beydish in front of her. She didn't care if she ever became one of the best beybladers... she just hoped that she wouldn't screw this up.

"All right get ready!" Scott shouted, warning her that the countdown was getting ready to start.

Hilary gulped, she could feel her hands trembling. What's wrong with me... I've never been scared like this.

-3-

-2-

-1-

Hilary pulled the ripcord as hard as she could. She had tried to shout 'Let it Rip,' but she couldn't get the words out. Kauvia raced toward the center of the dish as five blades flew towards the black and ice blue beyblade. Kauvia narrowly dodged the attacks.

"Okay... all they want me to do is call out Kauvia so they can test her power. I can do this... I hope." Hilary murmured to her self. Hilary's eyes widened as Kauvia was slammed backwards and wobbled on the edge of the beydish, somehow managing not to fall out. "Kauvia attack!" Kauvia rushed forward slamming into the blade in front of her pushing it out of the dish. "Please Kauvia... please come out!" Hilary's beyblade was shoved several inches back as the four beyblades hit the blade head on. "You've been my bitbeast for almost eight months now... Am I still not good enough?" Hilary felt her eyes well up as she fell to her knees. I shouldnt be crying... I should be helping her fight. Wait... maybe thats it. "You may be my bitbeast, but we're not a team yet... are we?" Hilary looked up and gasped. Her beyblade seemed to glow an icy blue color as it pushed all four of the blades back, sending each in different directions. The smile that had creeped onto Hilary's face quickly faded as she saw one of the blades flying right towards her face. She closed her eyes out of instinct, and when nothing happened she looked up to see that the beyblade had stopped in midair. Hilary squinted as a blinding ice spread over the beyblade. The blade fell to the ground and shattered into dozens of distorted pieces.

"Wow..." Scott whispered as Kauvia stopped spinning. "I've never seen that before... her blade is pretty powerful." He looked up expecting to find their trainer shocked, or slightly pleased. Instead he looked furious. Scott cringed back as he glared at him before storming over to where Hilary sat slightly in shock.

"YOU!" He shouted as he grabbed her hair and yanked her into a standing position. He smirked slightly when she cried out. "You didn't follow directions." He whispered threateningly. "You were supposed to call out your bitbeast!" He yelled slapping her across her face, very aware that the others were running over to try and stop him. He pulled out his gun and fired a warning shot that missed Crystal by a few centimeters, causing the others to stop in their tracks.

"If you don't let her go, I'll tell Daddy that you tried to shoot me!" Crystal cried out.

"Go ahead and try! He wont care... I would be doing him a favor if I shot and killed you anyways. An annoying brat like you... no wonder he doesnt love you." Crystal cringed back, tears forming in her eyes. "As for the rest of you... take one step closer and I'll blow your head off. Now what should your punishment be?" He said turning back to Hilary. "Hmm... I have several things I can think of, no doubt you wont like them." He said smirking.

Hilary shuddered, tears streaming down her face. She looked up her eyes widening as she saw something, that seemed to be glowing in red hot fire slice into their trainers arm. He screamed in pain dropping her onto the hard cold floor.

"What's the matter? Cant stand some of your own torture?" A familiar voice asked venomously.

Hilary quickly tried blinking away the tears that continued to stream down her face. She didn't seem to notice the extra person in the room, until a hand went out in front of her. Hilary looked up and sniffed, giving a small smile as she saw Kai standing there smirking. She put her hand in his and allowed him to pull her up off of the floor.

"You okay?" At her nod he looked around at everyone and gave another smirk. "Sorry Im late."

_

* * *

I hope you enjoyed the chapter. Hope the beybattle didn't suck too much... Im still not that good at writing out beybattles yet. Anyway I hope you enjoyed! Please review!_


	12. Chapter 12

Hey everyone!! I am so sorry for not updating sooner; I've had a lot to deal of stuff going on these past few months. I will definitely be updating a whole lot sooner. I promise! Anyway I am back with chapter 12, and hopefully it's not too awful... Anyway please read, review, and most of all enjoy!!

* * *

****

Chapter 12

Hilary sighed as she ran her fingers through her hair. She wanted go home and be with her family and friends again. Hilary winced as she felt something in her shoulder pop. Her muscles were screaming from training; Hilary forced herself to relax as the hot water rythmically pounded against her back. It was a rule that each person could only take seven minute showers; Crystal had somehow managed to convince Borris to give them each 12.

Hilary closed her eyes and went over all of the events that had happened throughout the day. Kai didnt seem to want to talk after he had saved her from the trainer. In fact he seemed kind of distant, more so then usual. After he had threatened their trainer, aka: Mr. Badass, he went through his normal training, hardly saying a word. She could hardly get him to talk. Hilary felt tears slide down her cheeks; she wanted to go home.

The shower automatically turned itself off after her time was up. Hilary pulled back the ratty shower curtain and cringed as the cold air hit her body. She wrapped a clean old towel, that Crystal had given her, around herself, and walked over to the mirror. _I'm lucky, without Crystal being my friend I probably wouldn't have gotten all these luxuries that the others here don't have. _Hilary got dressed and walked into the small bedroom. Crystal was already sleeping. The trainer had gotten ticked off and denied them from eating dinner that night. Hilary shook her head as she heard Crystal going on about candy in her sleep. That girl never got tired of talking. Hilary crawled under the thin covers, ignoring the growl in her stomach, and fell asleep.

* * *

"Hey Kai..." 

Kai looked across the room at Tala. "Hmm?"

"Why is that girl so important to you?"

Kai shrugged his shoulders.

Tala shot Kai a glare gave a small growl of frustration at the lack of conversation. He crossed his arms and laid back down on his bed.

Kai gave a small smirk at Tala's behavior before looking back out the window again.

* * *

Hilary sighed and continued walking down one of the long halls the led towards the cafeteria. Crystal had told Hilary that she wasn't feeling well and to go on to breakfast without her. She said that she would catch up with Hilary and the others when it was time for training. 

Hilary looked up suddenly in confusion. "Wait a minute... where am I? Oh great, I must have taken a wrong turn somewhere!! Shit, the hallway is even darker than the others." Hilary turned around a few times trying to familiarize herself with her surroundings. "No problem, I'll just retrace my steps." Hilary whispered to herself.

Hilary turned around and started walking towards the direction she thought she had come from. A few minutes later Hilary came to an area where the hall split off into two different tunnels. "Great, so much for paying attention to where I was going. This place is really creepy."

"Are you lost?" A soft voice came from behind her.

Hilary spun around and came face to face with a light blonde haired teenage boy that almost seemed to have an angelic look to him. Hilary looked into his pale green eyes and nodded.

"Allow me to show you the way; please, follow me." The boy stepped aside and held his arm out indicating that she was supposed to go ahead of her.

"Thank you." Hilary answered slowly while hesitantly walking in front of him.

"How did such a beautiful girl like yourself end up in such a dreary place like this?" He asked.

Hilary blushed, "It's a long story." Hilary replied quickly.

"As is everyone else's." The boy said in an almost sad tone. "No one deserves to be in a place such as this. Especially someone as kind as you." A small sad smile seemed to grace his face.

Hilary was stunned. _I didn't think anyone could be so... so charming these days._

The two kept walking down the long path. The tunnel started to get a little bit lighter.

Hilary turned around noticing that the soft footsteps behind her had stopped. The boy stood before her with his eyes closed tight, trembling.

"What's wrong?" Hilary asked worriedly. "Are you okay?" Hilary took a step towards him and reached forward to place her hand on his shoulder, but stopped suddenly, her arm in midair. _Something's not right._ Hilary thought noticing the boy had stopped trembling and was now smirking.

A slow sinister laugh erupted from the boy. "No, a girl like you doesn't deserve to be in a vile place like this, but since you are why not make it worth while?" The boy lunged towards Hilary.

Hilary let out a small cry as her back collided with the brick wall behind her. The boy leaned forward, his body crushing Hilary's. "What's wrong? Are you scared, my little rabbit?" The boy took the back of his hand and stroked Hilary's jaw line.

Hilary closed her eyes and trembled. _What happened to him? He's so different from the way he was before. _Hilary gasped as she felt his hand slide from her face downwards. "Get off of me!" Hilary yelled as she tried shoving him off.

"Behave." The boy said quietly slapping her face. He leaned forward and nibbled on her ear.

No, this cant be happening. Hilary tried to scream but she couldn't find her voice. Tears slid from her eyes as she shuddered.

"Brother. Brother what are you doing?" A small voice asked from behind them. "Please, let her go."

The boy paused and then let go of Hilary before turning around glaring. "You again! When will you learn? Your brother is gone!" He took a step forward knocking the other boy to the ground before grabbing his head in pain. He let out a blood curling scream before turning around and running down the long dark tunnel disappearing into the darkness.

Hilary walked over to help the boy up off the ground. As she got near him she recognized him. "Your that boy on my team." Hilary exclaimed. "Thank you; thank you so much for your help." Hilary murmured to the blonde haired boy in front of her.

"Please do not blame him; my brother, Aires, it isn't his fault." The boy said quietly, his voice hoarse as if not been used in a while.

"What do you mean not his fault?" Hilary asked angrily. Her eyes were flashing.

"His beyblade... his bitbeast is truly powerful. An evil power; uncontrollable. Aires has two sides to him; the original kind side and the dark side a reflection of the bitbeast, a split personality; it was caused by not being able to control the bitbeast completely. Lately, he has been giving in to that side more often. Eventually their will be nothing left and the Aires, my kind older brother, will be gone." The blonde finished the last part in a whisper. Tears were glistening in his eyes.

Hilary was speechless. She grabbed the younger boy and pulled him into a hug. "I'm so sorry." Hilary said, tears rolling down her face.

The boy's eyes were wide in surprise. He pulled away from Hilary and stood up blushing. "We're going to be late for training if we don't hurry."

Hilary nodded and stood up next to him.

"My name is Aiko." The boy added before he took off.

Hilary ran along side of him as they hurried towards the direction of the training room. Aries's graceful smile still haunted Hilary as they neared the training room. _Was that the true Aires I met at first? The kind boy who wanted to help me find the way out of these tunnels?

* * *

_

Okay, that chapter was lame. Sorry that it sucked, but hey you got to learn about two more characters! There will be more action coming up in the next couple of chapters. I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I will update a whole lot sooner than I did this chapter.

Aries- 18 years old

Aiko- 9 years old


	13. Chapter 13

_Hey everyone! Wow it has been a very long time since I've updated. Sorry about that; life has been extremely busy/difficult lately. Well, I'm back with a new chapter, and I am hoping to be able to update my stories much more frequently than what I have been. I hope this chapter doesnt suck too much. I am going to do a small recap from the last chapter; mainly because I changed somethings, small minor details that may affect the story later on. Okay, please read, review, and enjoy!_

_

* * *

_

**Recap**

Hilary walked over to help the boy up off the ground. "Your that boy on my team." Hilary exclaimed, finally recognizing him. "Thank you. Thank you so much for your help." She murmered softly to the blonde haired boy in front of her.

"Please do not blame him. My brother, Aires, it isn't his fault." The young boy pleaded quietly; his voice was hoarse, as if it hadnt been used in a while.

"What do you mean it wasnt his fault? Of course it was!" Hilary snapped, her eyes flashing.

The boy winced at the harshness in her voice. "I-it isn't his fault. That wasnt my true b-brother; my brother is a kind a-and caring person. About a month after we were brought here he disappeared for a while. When he returned everything seemed fine at first, bu-but then he started slowly started changing and started acting d-differently. I'm afraid that soon there will be nothing left of my brother." The boy added the last part in a whisper, his eyes were now shimmering with tears.

Hilary felt tears fall down her own eyes as she watched the young boy fight despertly try not to cry. Hilary reached out and pulled the boy into a hug. "I'm so sorry." She whispered quietly.

The boy's eyes widened in surprise. He jumped away from Hilary and was thankful that it was dark enough to hide the blush that crept up his face. "Were going to be late for training if we dont hurry."

Hilary nodded, hardly upset that she had missed breakfast.

"My name is Aiko." The blonde haired boy said with a small smile before taking off in a sprint with Hilary running along side him.

**Chapter 13 **(_wow, this story is getting long)_

Hilary frowned in confusion, and tried to will away the headache that she could feel coming. It had been a week since the incident with Aires, and thankfully she hadnt seen him since. Aiko and her had become closer; Aiko now talked to her frequently, but still avoided conversing with others. Right now she was with Crystal, who was attempting to teach her Russian; she had been every night for the past five days.

"Why does learning a different language have to be so difficult!" Hilary groaned.

"Well you would have had to have learned it eventually. Everyone here is eventually taught how to speak different languages. I know Japanese, English, Spanish, and of course Russian, since well I am Russian. You probably would have had to start learning to speak Russian in a few weeks anyway. I just thought it would be easier if I gave you a head start."

"Thanks, but why do different languages have to be so hard to understand?" Hilary asked obviously frustrated.

Crystal laughed. "Lets stop early for tonight. So, tell me, do you like Kai?"

Hilary raised an eyebrow at Crystal sudden question. "I dont know... he's just the closest person I know here, besides you that is. We're just friends." Hilary said rather calmly. _We cant be anymore than friends._ Hilary thought to herself, but something seemed to be trying to convince her elsewise.

Crystal's face seem to relax slightly and almost look relieved. "Oh, too bad, you too would have been cute together. Well, lets go to bed."

Hilary nodded and started to climb up her bunkbed. _At least I'm getting to go to bed early._ Hilary thought curling up under the covers.

At least thats what she thought. Shortly after falling asleep a intensingly loud screeching noise filled the room causing her to bolt upright.

"What the hell?" Hilary springed down the creaky ladder and ran over to Crystal who was still sound asleep. "Crystal wake up!" Hilary yelled.

"Five more minutes okay?" Crystal murmered rolling over on her side.

"No, get up now!" Crystal still didnt move.

Hilary let out a mock gasp. "Look, Kai and Tala are streaking!"

"Where?" Crystal bolted upright and leaped off her top bunk. Her eyes suddenly clouded in confusion. "Hurry, we have to get the the main training hall!" She then took off with Hilary close on her heel.

"What's going on?" Hilary questioned, obviously knowing something was wrong.

"Either we're all in danger or someone is in big trouble."

* * *

They arrived at the training hall and, without much trouble, were able to spot Tala's flaming red hair. 

"Know anything yet?" Crystal asked standing next to him.

"Nope."

"If this is so important does it mean that everyone will be here?" Hilary asked her eyes scanning the room.

Yeah, but dont worry, Kai's late for everything; he'll turn up."

Hilary nodded, but Kai wasnt the one she was searching for.

"Everyone line up!" A man, probably one of the trainers yelled from somewhere in the room. Hilary noticed Kai had stepped in line next to her.

Before she had a chance to greet him Borris had stepped in front of them all and had started talking. "It's been a while since we've all had to gather like this. I believe the last time was so you could all learn what happens to people who try to escape." Borris paused for a second as a sadistic grin covered his face at the memory. "Anyway I have called you all here to tell you that training will be halted for a little while. Everyone is to stay in their rooms unless told other wise and no one I repeat no one is to set foot outside this building. If any of you do otherwise you will be punished severely. Now everyone back to your rooms. Dismissed!"

Before Hilary knew it she had lost herself from the others in a mass of people trying to get to their rooms. She was pushed and shoved along different corridors until she was miserably lost, again.

"Great, of all nights." Hilary muttered as she nervously wondered the halls. "Wait I think this looks familiar, but do I turn right or left?" Hilary chose the right, and ended up in a room full of empty cells. "Guess I was supposed to turn left. I'm going to end up in trouble for not being in my room."

"Who's there?"

Hilary let out a small yelp and spun around. She then followed the direction of the voice. Hilary peered into a small cell at the end of the of the room.

"Aires!" Hilary gasped out as she saw the blonded chained to the wall. "So, this is why you werent at the assembly thing; they've been locking you in here!"

"Is that what that alarm was for? I wouldnt have known. Why are you all the way over here?" His soft voice seemed to calm Hilary.

"I'm kind of lost." Hilary said blushing.

"You have a knack for that, dont you?" Aires stated with an amused smile. "I dont quite remember what happened last time, but I have a feeling I said some rude things. I apologize." He hung his head and tiredly gazed at the ground beneath him.

"It's okay; it wasn't your fault!" Hilary said urgently trying to assure him.

"So I did do something wrong then."Aires gave a sad smile.

Hilary grabbed a hold of one of the bars of the cell and pressed her face against them. "No, I..." Hilary faltered noticing that his face had changed; his sad smile had turned malicious.

"Well well you dare to show your face around me again! How brave! If it werent for these chains holding me back I would gladly tear you apart. Perhaps I could break the chains; I have before!" The evil look on Aires face vanished and he started screaming in agony. His body writhed in pain.

Tears streamed down Hilary's face. She didn't know what to do. Hilary yelped and spun around as she felt something on her shoulder. It was Kai.

"Come on. I'll take you to your room." Kai gently took hold of Hilary's hand in an attempt to get her to follow him.

"B-but we have to do something..." Hilary said.

"The guards will most likely show up soon. We have to go." Hilary allowed him to drag her off, and they then rushed in the direction towards her room.

"Whats wrong with him?" Hilary asked giving a small sniff. Aires's screams were still echoing around them.

"Lets just say he's one of Borris's not so successful experiments."

* * *

_Alright hope you enjoyed this chapter! Wow, its really late and I need to get to bed! Please review!  
_


	14. Chapter 14

****

Chapter 14

Hilary gave a huge sigh as she stared at the wall in front of her. It had been two days since everyone was gathered in the main training hall, and they still hadn't been able to leave their rooms. There was no word of what was going on either. Even Crystal was baffled for never in her life had everyone in the entire abbey been given strict orders to stay in their rooms for more then a day.

"Hilary, how much longer do you think this is going to be?" Crystal whined from opposite top bunk bed. "I'm so bored! Never in my life have I been so bored. All I can say is thank heavens your here with me. I mean if I were alone like I used to be I might have gone insane! I know I have my bitbeast and all but still not having another human to talk to for so long would be so boring! You think so too right?"

Hilary mumbled something like an "uh-huh..." before pulling her thin sheets over her ears in an attempt to drown out Crystal. When she wasn't asleep she was talking nonstop.

"And you know... I cant believe Daddy hasn't stopped by to check on me! If he had I would have at least known what was going on around here. Are we in danger? Are they doing some kind of renovation to all of the training halls? Is there a disease going around? I need exercise you know? I can't just stay cooped up in one room for so long! And why have they only brought us one meal so far? I'm starving!!"

"Crystal, not to rude or anything... but please shut up."

Crystal gasped, "I'm so sorry were you trying to sleep?! I promise I'll be quiet now!"

Hilary gave another sigh, this one out of relief rather than boredom however, which was soon followed by a groan at the sound of knocking on the girls' door.

"Tala!" Crystal screeched causing Hilary to shoot upright slamming her forehead into the wall above.

"Damn." Hilary cursed under her breath as she rubbed her now throbbing head. Sure enough the tall red head was being ushered into the small room. Hilary blushed slightly and tried to smooth her hair back. What a time for visitors; just as she was getting ready for bed too.

"Well we were getting bored, so we decided to break out and stop by. Kai was with me, but I guess he decided to go off on his own somewhere." Tala said as he strode into the room after giving a final look out the hallway to make sure Kai wasn't out there. "What's wrong with her?" He whispered to Crystal when he noticed Hilary glaring down at him.

"I don't know. Now that you mention it she's been kind of grouchy lately." Crystal pondered for a moment if that had anything to do with her, but she quickly dismissed the idea when she reasoned that no one at all could get mad at her for her cuteness wouldn't allow it.

I heard that!" Hilary snapped. "And why did you sneak out Tala; you know they have security cameras almost everywhere. Now we're all going to get in trouble!"

"Nah... Kai's figured out how to sneak through the entire abbey without being caught by any of the surveillance stuff when he was younger. He taught me the tricks of the trade as well... well at least for part of the abbey."

"Humph." Hilary crossed her arms. Two days with hardly any sleep at all had a tendency to turn her into a very pissy mood. Although she had only ever once stayed up for more then two days straight. She was 9 then and had somehow agreed to watch a scary movie with one of her ex best friends. It had been Tyson of course that had finally convinced her that the zombies weren't out to get her, and they weren't really even friends then.

Hilary's shoulders slumped forward as she suddenly fought to suppress the tears that threatened to emerge from the sudden feelings of homesickness.

"So... up for a game of cards?" Tala asked teasingly as he waved the pack of cards that he had stolen from one of the former security guards before they had met Borris's wrath.

"I've never played anything other than go fish and poker before." Hilary admitted.

"Cards? What are these cards you speak of?" Crystal asked looking interested.

"Ok then. Forget cards we can do something else." Tala said looking at Crystal as if she had grown two heads. Even he knew what cards were, and he had spent a good deal of he life in the abbey.

"But, what are they?" Crystal asked again.

Hilary looked at Tala. "Well, I guess we could teach her how to play go fish, or you could teach us both a different game."

"Are these cards fish shaped?" Crystal asked seriously.

"Umm... no." Hilary and Tala both sweat dropped.

The next half hour they tried teaching Crystal the joys of gold fish. At first she was convinced that lying about the cards she had was the right thing to do, but to Hilary and Tala's surprise she ended up winning twice (fairly) in the end. Much to Tala's dismay Hilary right out refused to play strip poker when he suggested it which was probably a good thing because Crystal somehow ended beating the crap out of them at that as well.

"It's probably a good thing we decided not to bet on this, right Tala?" Hilary asked as she folded her last hand of the night.

"And, the only reason we didn't do that was because she said that she had never played before." Tala said as he nodded towards Crystal who was now giggling over her winning hand.

"She probably lied about that." Hilary gathered the rest of the cards, neatly put them away, and handed them to Tala.

"Thanks. I'm surprised Kai never showed up though." Tala said casually as he took the cards from Hilary.

"Do you think he's ok?" Hilary asked with a slight panic in her voice.

"No need to worry. Kai isn't stupid; he wouldn't allow himself to get caught at whatever he decided to go do." Tala said waving his hand in the air as if to reassure her. "Well I better head back to my room."

Hilary looked at the now sleeping form of Crystal who was sitting slumped against the wall behind her. "Yeah... Help me get her into bed first?" She asked looking hopefully at Tala.

"Fine, but she's going to have to sleep on the bottom bunk. I don't want to try lifting her to the top one." Tala walked over and easily scooped Crystal's small form into his arms. "Have they not been feeding you two? She's like a feather."

"We've only gotten one meal so far."

Tala looked up in surprise. "We've been getting 2 meals a day." Tala shook his head. "If everything isn't back to normal after tomorrow I'll figure out a way to bring you two some food."

"You don't have to. I don't want you to get into trouble."

"You don't worry about that." Tala said gently as he looked at her small form, and the deep hollows that had positioned themselves uner her eyes. "I'll tell Kai you said hi."

"Thanks." Hilary called after him softly as he closed the door behind him. "I wonder what Kai was up to tonight anyway."

* * *

Kai looked up as he pulled on the chains that bound his hands to the wall behind hid, and cursed silently. No the guards hadn't caught him wondering the halls. More or less Kai had intently walked right into them. If he hadn't they would have spotted both him and Tala in the halls, and one caught was better than two. Kai stopped his struggling when he heard the door at the end of the hallway open.

"So, the rat has finally been caught? Thought you would get away your wonderings? Eh?" The guard taunted as his leather boot splashed through a puddle on the floor. "Remember what happened the last time you were caught?" The guard smirked looking directly into Kai's death glare.

Yes, Kai remembered it well which is one of the reasons he was so careful not to get caught in the long hallways. The last time he had been caught, he was 9 at the time, not only had he been chained to a prison cell so similar to this, but he had also been starved for three days straight. He had also met the various beatings of the different guards.

"Well this time we wont go so easily on you." The guard gave a sickening smile and his eyes gave a psychotic glimmer as he pulled two objects into Kai's view.

Kai mentally winced as he saw the length of a leather whip and the shimmer of a small pocket knife that the guard held.

* * *

Tala gave a small groan when he noticed Kai wasn't back in their room yet. "You better not have gotten in trouble man." For some reason he had a bad feeling in his gut, and it wasn't from the crappy food they had been brought earlier.

"About time." Tala muttered as he heard the door behind him swing open. He swiftly turned around about to give a small lecture to his friend about not running off like that and upsetting the ladies that they were supposed to entertain when he came face to face with three of Borris's top guards. "What the hell?" Tala jumped backwards as two of the guards lunged forwards. The one latched onto Tala's arm only to be met with a swift kick in the groin. "What the hell do you want?"

The third guard stepped forward and with a small motion of his hand made the other two stand still. "Sorry, that was clearly uncalled for. We simply needed to ask you a few questions." The man said as he slowly made his way towards Tala, and as he made his way forward Tala saw that he wasn't an ordinary guard. He actually looked to be about 15.

Tala looked around trying to plan his easiest escape route incase he needed to do so.

"It's just a few questions no reason to look so worried. _Relax._" And against Tala's own mind his body became relaxed.

"What's going on?" Tala asked as he now fought to keep his eyes open.

"No grudges against you or anything. Borris just needs to be sure that you don't interfere with his plans."

As the boy stopped in front of Tala, he could see that he had red eyes. 'Odd.' Was the last thing Tala sluggishly thought before he felt the needle of a syringe prick his arm, and then he was out.

* * *

Two days had passed since Hilary and Crystal had seen Tala. The "lock down" or whatever they were under still wasn't over yet, and what was worse was that they hadn't been fed anything still which was causing Hilary to become increasingly worried. For only she knew of Tala's promise to bring something for them to eat. The fact that Tala hadn't come through with his promise made Hilary fear that something had happened to him. What made things even worse was that for some reason the water in their bathroom had been turned off the previous night. Hilary had already mentally decided that if nothing changed or matters got worse after an hour than she was going to try to bust down their now locked door and try to go find some food or complain to someone or something.

"Hilary, what's going on?" Crystal asked from slumped position on the floor.

"I don't know, but things will be alright soon." Hilary tried to say in a comforting voice. To be honest what was probably worrying Hilary the most was that Crystal had hardly talked over the past day and a half. The only thing she had been doing was sleeping. It made Hilary want to try breaking down that door even more, but she knew it was probably impossible to do so. Hilary's head jolted at the small knock on the door. A wide grin spread across her face. "Crystal wake up! I think Tala might be here!" Hilary whispered excitedly. "The door's locked! We can't open it!" Hilary called, and to her surprise she heard the jingling of keys, and that's when she knew that chances were it wasn't Tala. The door swung open and Borris walked in instead.

"Daddy!" Crystal said as she struggled to get up from her position on the floor and hurry over to him. "What's going on Daddy? We've been in here for days, and we haven't been getting anything to eat, or water doesn't work either!"

"It doesn't? There must be something wrong with the plumbing then." Borris said simply. "Come on Crystal, dear, I want to talk with you for a bit," the word dear sounded stale on his lips, "We'll talk over dinner."

"But what about Hilary, Daddy?" Crystal asked as she latched on to his arm and looked up at him.

"I'll have someone from the kitchen bring her something to eat, and I'll have someone get the water working."

"Ok!"

"Crystal, come here for a second." Hilary said softly. Crystal detached herself from Borris and walked over with a smile on her face, and in a second looked bewildered as Hilary wrapped her arms around her. "Be careful." Hilary whispered.

Crystal pulled away suddenly and looked at her oddly before breaking into another grin. "Silly, why would I have to be careful? I'm with Daddy!"

Hilary felt her chest tighten as she watched Crystal bound out the door after her father, and heard the click of the door being locked again. She could imagine Borris telling his daughter that all the doors were being locked for safety reasons. Hilary slumped to the ground, and hugged her knees close to her chest. "I'll see her again. She'll be back in an hour." Hilary told herself as she felt the tears slide down her face, but if that were true then why did it feel like she would never see her again?


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Tyson!" Kenny hurried after the said boy who was fleeing out of the school before they could assign him cleanup duty. "Tyson, slow down!" Kenny yelled again as he starting running faster. It was several minutes later when his breaths started coming in short quick gasps. Kenny sat kneeled down and pulled his bookbag off his back.

"Sorry Kenny." Tyson said guiltally as he opened his friend's bookbag and pulled out the small inhalor that Kenny was struggling to find. He waited until Kenny's breathing seemed even again before he offered him a hand up.

"That's not fair; you know I have trouble keeping up! Your taller than me, and I cant keep up!"

"Your asthma hasn't acted up like that in a while." Tyson's voice was edged with concern which just made Kenny even more irratated.

"It's because of allergies! Now listen I need to talk to you; it's important!"

"What about?" Tyson asked warily.

"It's about Hilary."

"Let's go to my place then. We can talk there." Tyson said eyeing the several passerbys who just happened to listening in on their conversation.

* * *

Hilary had no idea what time it was as she opened her eyes wearily. She was laying on the cool floor where she had cried herself to sleep the night before. Hilary sat up slowly, and had to force her body to stay upright as the room around her spun.

"Why isn't Crystal back yet?" Hilary tried to ask outloud. Her voice seem to come out more like a croak then anything. A little over two days without water, and four days without food was starting to really take its toll.

"Let's see if they turned the water back on like they said they would." Hilary said as she slowly stood up keeping her hand against the wall for support. She slowly made her way to the small bathroom and hesitantly turned on the faucet. She cried out in delight when the cold water came rushing out. Hilary cupped her shakey hands and brought some of the cold water to her parched lips. She drank slowly trying to make sure that she wouldn't get sick. Now if only she could get some food.

Hilary was about to bring her hands to her lips for a third time when she heard the door to the small room creak open. "Crystal?" Hilary asked hopefully. In her excitment she spun around to quickly causing black dots to frenzy in front of her eyes. "Shit." Hilary mumbled as her legs gave out from under her. She pressed her head to the cool floor to try and keep her thoughts clear. The black dots didn't disappear though, and before she knew it the darkness was welcoming her.

* * *

A groan escaped Kai's dry lips as he slowly opened his eyes. His body felt as if it were on fire. He moved his head gingerly and looked around the small cell he was still in before closing his eyes again in order to try and calm the steady pulse echoing throughout his head.

" 'Bout time you got up! You ok?" A hoarse voice came from across the the room.

Kai's eyes shot open, and he let out an angry growl. "Why the hell are you here?" He turned over carefully, trying not to reopen any of his injuries, and glared at Tala who was now in the cell across from him.

"Something is going on; I can feel it." Tala stated ignoring the question.

Kai shifted and struggled to pull himself into a sitting position before looking over at Tala again. "Not much we can do from in here."

"What the hell happened to you?" Tala exclaimed finally noticing the full extent of Kai's injuries. His face was adorned with several thin long scratches and a bruise hovered over his right eye. His body however had taken the brunt of whatever happened to him. His shirt was torn in several places and was stained a deep red in different spots where blood had soaked through. In all his life Tala had never seen Kai look the way he looked now; he looked like he had been through hell and back.

Kai merely grunted and leaned his head against the cool stone wall behind him. Nothing was ever right with this place, but he could understand where Tala was coming from. An foreboding aurora seemed to hover over the entire place; a certain tension seemed to hang in the air. Kai closed his eyes feeling the darkness start to wash back over him; he welcomed it. For, as long as Kai could remember the darkness seemed to be the only place where he belonged.

* * *

Borris looked down through the large glass window that overlooked the main room used for experiments. A grin broke out across his face as he watched their experiment's eyes open for the first time and glance at the world around her. Sure they wouldn't know if their creation would be 100 percent successful like the last, but she hadn't died like the majority of the others. His eyes glazed over with excitement as his experiment, his daughter, took her first few breaths of her new life as her new self.

* * *

_Shorter than usual, but it had a lot of important information in it. Hope you enjoyed! Please review._


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

Hilary glanced down at the plate set before her. Something wasn't right. 'I mean sure it's not steak or lobster or anything extravagant, but it is far too nice of food then the stuff normally given to us.' Hilary then took a look around at her surroundings again. It was a fairly large room with white walls and a white floor. It almost seemed to resemble a hospital room or something of the sort. Hilary shoved the pasta away from her. She wasn't willing to take any chances. She hadn't seen anyone since she had woken up, and for all she knew the food in front of her was poisoned. Hilary swallowed and then bit her lip, 'why does it have to smell so good?' Hilary stood up shakily and walked over towards the small white bed in the corner of the room and laid down. 'I'll just have to endure.'

* * *

"Her vitals appear to be stable sir."

"Good." Borris grinned to himself as the lab tech. continued to collect data on their new experiment.

"Now, all that seems left to test for my data would be her strength and her ability to listen."

"Is her opponent almost ready?" Borris asked watching his daughter sat up from the small metal table she had been lying on.

"Almost sir. In a day or two. I believe it is time to introduce yourself to her."

"Crystal," Her eyes, which were now pure black rather than blue, shifted over to look at the man who was talking, "I am your father. You will listen to me and do whatever I ask of you. You will not obey anyone else. Understand?"

The vicious smirk that lit up her face seemed to contrast greatly with the agreeing nod she gave her father.

* * *

"Aiko? Aiko, I told you not to come here!" Aries strained against the chains that held him. " Leave; you know it isn't safe for you to be here!"

"I-I don't care. Your my brother! I don't care if you're dangerous; I'll come and visit you if I want."

"If you don't leave I'll scream! I'll call the guards." Aries pale green eyes traveled over his brother, mentally checking him over, to be sure he was all right.

Aiko's eyes widened in panic. "You wouldn't do that! That would only get me in trouble! I-I'll be punished!"

"You're better off with them than me anyway."

"B-brother, tell me how to stop it. Tell me how to destroy the bitbeast inside of you!"

Aries gasped, but somehow he wasn't surprised that Aiko already knew. His other self had gone off on Aiko many times before. He had probably told him. Aries cringed as he imagined all things he must have said or done to Aiko when he had lost control. "I-it doesn't... aghhh!!!" Aries hands strained against the chains in an effort to reach his head.

"Brother!" Aiko stretched his hand arm through the cell's bars knowing that he wouldn't be able to reach him. "Brother, you have to control it; you have to learn how to control it completely!" Aiko's eyes then widened in alarm as he saw his brother begin to repeatedly bash his head backwards against the wall behind him. "S-stop it!!" Aiko yelled, but it was too late... Aries head already hung limply to the side. "Brother?"

"Who's there?"

"Oh no..." Aiko glanced wildly around in an effort to find somewhere to hide. "Gotta run." Aiko took off down the dark hall opposite of the one the guard was coming from not knowing where it led.

"So, it was your brother coming to visit you again, huh?" The guard spat out as he eyed the blonde haired kid making a run for it. "Well I'll just have to do somethin about that." He gave an evil grin as he reached for the small handgun he had ready to pursue the small boy who had now disappeared from eyesight.

"Touch my brother and I'll kill you."

The guard nearly jumped at the sudden threat growled from inside the cell. "Now now, I don't plan on killin him; just teachin him a lesson or two." He replied stepping forward in the direction Aiko went only to be stopped by a strange burning smell. He then turned on his heel to see Aries walking towards the edge of the cell, his chains on the floor melted.

"G-get get back!"

"No." Aries replied as he stretched his hand towards the iron bars in front of him. The bullets fired from the guard's gun where incinerated before they even hit their target. The guard turned to run only to be grabbed from behind and then slammed into the stone wall. "Die." Aries right hand stretched out over the guys face as a black flame enveloped it cutting off the guards bloodcurdling screams which was soon taken over by Aries shrieking laughter. Aries hurled the disfigured guard to the side and then turned to follow the path of his brother.

* * *

Hilary opened her eyes at the sound of the metal door opening. A man with graying hair in what appeared to be a white lab coat or medical coat walked in.

"Wont eat will you? It's not going to harm you are anything. It's just food; if you really want I can get some of that slop from the cafeteria. I suppose this will have to do for now."

Hilary closed her eyes as the man grabbed her arm and directed the needle into her vein. When she opened her eyes again the man was adjusting an IV. "What are you going to do with me?"

"Why nothing at all... just trying to get your strength back up. I can't believe they haven't fed you at all during this whole lockdown." The man seemed gentle enough compared to those other people she considered monsters. Hilary thought that maybe he would answer her questions.

"Why are we under lockdown anyway? What's wrong?"

"That's nothing for you to concern yourself with." The man said giving Hilary a fake smile as if to reassure her.

"Do you know a girl named Crystal. Her father is Borris; I haven't seen her in a few days. Do you where she is... if she's ok?"

"Why of course! In fact she's never been better actually. I'm sure you'll see her real soon." The man grinned and suddenly seemed to be lost in his thoughts. Hilary could tell that something wasn't right. His glazed eyes shifted back over towards Hilary. "I'm going to need to borrow your beyblade for a little while." He said rather seriously. Ignoring Hilary's protests he pinned her arms down and grabbed the beyblade out of her pocket. "So this is what the supposed legendary bitbeast looks like." He said turning around as he headed back towards the door.

"What legendary?! Give her back!" Hilary tried to scream at him, but the words came out as a weak yell. "Shit." Hilary heard the click as the man locked the door behind him and knew that she had no chance of escaping in her condition. "They better not hurt her. Damnit!"

* * *

Aiko was now running through a room full of cells. He had never been in this part of the abbey before, and he had no idea where it led to. He was relieved that he hadn't come across any security cameras yet, because if so he wouldn't have a clue how to get by them unnoticed like he did on the higher levels. It didn't sound like he was being pursued. The only noises he had heard so far were his own footsteps and heavy breathing. Although, even though he didn't want to admit it, he had heard a far off scream a while back. 'Thank goodness I'm a fast runner.' Aiko thought to himself as he quickly glanced into each cell that he ran by. He would turn his head to peer into the left one and saw nothing; he would then peer into the right one... nothing. Halfway through the room however he saw something that brought him to a sudden stop. "Kai!" It had taken him a second to recognize the beat up, sleeping figure in the darkness.

"Aiko? What are you doing down here?" A voice from behind asked him.

Aiko whirled around. "Tala? Why are you guys down here?"

"Oh you know... trying to enjoy whatever punishment the guards dish out." Tala replied sarcastically. "Why are you here?"

"Running from guards." Aiko said as he bent over with his hands on his knees trying to catch his breath. "I think I lost them though..."

"Can you get us out?"

Aiko whirled around again to see Kai with his eyes now open looking very seriously at him.

"Can you?" Kai repeated his voice hoarse.

"H-how?" Aiko stood up straight again and walked closer to Kai's cell.

Tala took over for Kai. "If you keep going down the hall and take the first right there will be another hallway. The first door on the left is where the guards for this area are. They'll have the keys." Tala wondered to himself why Kai would ask a kid like Aiko to risk himself to do this. 'He must have been serious when he said something bad was happening.'

Kai could barely make out Aiko's nod before he turned and started quietly running down the hallway again. Kai sighed and relaxed his head back against the stone wall. Normally he would never ask someone to put themselves in danger for him. However, he had this really eerie feeling that he needed to get out of here. That something wasn't right... not only with the lockdown, but something else as well.

* * *

_I really need top update more often. Hopefully that chapter didn't suck too much. I am going to have this story finished by the end of summer. I'm already working on the next chapter. In fact this story will probably be over after about 2-3 more chapters. Hopefully you enjoyed this chapter and you aren't too mad at me for not having updated in a while. Sorry about that. Alright keep your eye out for the next chapter which should be out in a week or two... probably sooner._


End file.
